This Time
by Becks7
Summary: It's about Wheeler and Linka...do you really need to know anymore! Ok, fine. There's a bomb threat. A psychic. Weird dreams. A not so happy ending for one couple, which will hopefully lead to a happy ending for another couple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: I can't explain it without giving stuff away! JUST READ IT! haha.

This Time

"What a bunch of BS!" Wheeler says in frustration as the Planeteers exit the conference room of the Arizona State Police barracks.

"Shh, Wheeler. Calm down. She will hear you," Linka whispers.

"Oh come on Babe, don't tell me you believe that crap?"

"Nyet, of course not, but there is no need to insult the woman. She _IS_ trying to help."

"Do you have a better solution Wheeler?" Kwame asks.

"Well…no. But a psychic? There's a freakin' nuke hidden somewhere in the Colorado River. If it blows, not only will it give the Grand Canyon a face-lift, it'll kill hundreds, if not thousands of people and animals, and contaminate the water supply and land." Wheeler says.

"And do not forget the Indian tribes that live at the bottom of the canyon. The Havasupai would be wiped out," Ma-Ti adds.

"So don't you think we should be out there with Cap, searching full force for this bomb?" Wheeler asks.

"It is too dangerous," Gi says. "The best thing we can do now is evacuate the Indian tribes and tourists. If a psychic can help pinpoint the location of the bomb, then we can call Cap and have it taken care of instead of risking our lives by wondering around aimlessly. It's not like the Grand Canyon is small."

"Besides, the officers have used her before when tourists have gone missing in the canyon and she has led the search and rescue team to the missing person," Kwame says.

"Big deal. There's family members that are narrowing down the search by saying where they last saw the person. Then there's search and rescue dogs that sniff out the scent and find the person," Wheeler says.

"Just give it a chance Wheeler," Ma-Ti urges.

"I guess it is better than nothing," Linka concedes.

The group of Planeteers help themselves to the beverages made available to them and are standing around waiting for further instructions from the police. Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti are discussing the case, but a disbelieving Wheeler and Linka are keeping their distance. Their attention is drawn to the door when a middle-aged woman with brown hair with a touch of grey exits, followed by an officer.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee Sandi?" the officer asks.

"A water would be better. I want to get a good night's sleep. My visions are strongest when I'm asleep."

"I have visions too when I sleep," Wheeler whispers to Linka. "I just call 'em dreams."

Linka chuckles.

"You're skeptical," Sandi says.

"Wow…she's good," Wheeler says sarcastically. "What gave it away? The heavy sighing or the rolling of the eyes?"

"Wheeler, be nice," Linka urges softly to him.

"It's ok. Everyone is entitled to their opinion…but perhaps in the future, you and your boyfriend should be left out of the room when I'm trying to get a feeling. The negative energy blocks the other energies."

"AH-HA! Some psychic. I'm not her boyfriend," Wheeler states.

"Really? That's weird. I see a very strong connection between you. Were you ever in a relationship?"

"Nyet. We are just friends."

"Yep. Just friends. All we've ever been is _just friends_."

"No, there's more there. You've been together before," Sandi says.

The others' curiosity is peeked. Was there something Wheeler and Linka were not telling them?

"What?!" Linka asks, shocked at what is being implied.

"Trust me lady. We've **never** been together…I think I'd remember that," Wheeler sighs.

"Not if it happened in a different life," Sandi says.

"You mean like reincarnation? Gimme a break!" he says, rolling his eyes.

"I take it you do not believe in it?" Sandi asks.

"That surprises you?"

"I would think that you would want to believe…if it meant that there was a possibility that you and she share a past."

"I'm more interested in the possibility of a _future_ with her than I am the past," he says under his breath. "I'm outta here. I'm heading back to the camp ground to get some shut eye," he says to the group.

Linka raises her eyebrow and is curious as to what Sandi is getting at. The only past the she and Wheeler share is the last few years as Planeteers.

"Perhaps we should all go back to camp and rest," Kwame suggests. "It has been a long and grueling day."

* * *

When they arrive back at the came, Kwame gets a fire going while Gi and Ma-Ti prepare dinner.

"Where is Wheeler?" Linka asks.

"He went into the tent when we first got back and I have not seen him since," Ma-Ti replies.

She walks over to group's large tent.

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

She pulls the flap back and sticks her head in to see that he is sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag as he stares at the ceiling with his hands folded under his head. She takes note that he has laid out his sleeping bag next to her things.

"Dinner is ready," she says.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you feeling ok?" she jokes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep.

"Oh. Ok. Do you want me to at least bring you something in case you wake up hungry later?" she offers.

"Nah. But thanks anyways Babe."

"You are welcome. Goodnight."

"G'night."

* * *

The others were also surprised when Linka reported back to them that Wheeler was skipping dinner and going to bed. After picking at her own dinner and also retiring early, Linka settles into her own sleeping bag and stares blankly at the ceiling. How are they supposed to sleep when there is a bomb threat at the Grand Canyon and their only hope to find it is a psychic? She feels so helpless. It is a feeling she does not like and is not used to.

She rolls onto her side and looks over at Wheeler who is asleep, but not peacefully. His brow is creased, his lips are tightly pressed together. It is not how he normally sleeps. Usually, his face is relaxed, his lips are parted, the bottom one sticking out slightly…not that she looks…much, but the few times he has fallen asleep on the couch or in the Geo Cruiser and she'd just happened to look in his direction, she's seen how he normally sleeps. She wonders what's on his mind. Is it a dream that is the cause for his troubled look? Is it the bomb threat? The unconventional use of a psychic on a mission? She shares the same concerns.

She props herself up on her elbows and listens outside. The others are still quietly chatting by the campfire. She rolls over onto her side to face Wheeler. She doesn't know what compels her to do it, but she tentatively reaches out and touches his cheek, running a soothing hand down his jaw and brushes her thumb across his lips. He nuzzles her palm, but remains asleep.

"Sssh, relax Yankee. Everything will be ok."

She places a chaste kiss on his furrowed brow and his expression immediately changes. The wrinkles on his forehead are gone, his lips relax and part.

Linka also feels much more relaxed. She feels like she's ready to sleep, so she closes her eyes and lays on her side, opening them one last time to check on Wheeler before closing them and falling asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all are liking it so far. It's a weird idea but the idea just popped into my head and took over. And there's a million other things on my mind right now and they should all be taking priority over this...but this is much more relaxing and happy. So I need some fanfic therapy and you get to benefit from it! haha

* * *

"NOOO!"

Linka awoke with a start and sat up in her sleeping bag. The thought "he's gone" and "they took him" running through her head. She turns to where Wheeler was sleeping, only he wasn't there. She looked around the tent and saw her other team mates were fast asleep. Where was Wheeler? She crawls out of her sleeping bag and unzips the tent, then zips it back up.

Wheeler is sitting by the dwindling campfire, eating a hotdog, poking at the embers, and adding some more kindling to it.

"I knew you would be hungry," Linka says from behind him.

He jumps in surprise.

"Sorry. I did not mean to scare you," she says as she sits down next to him.

"It's cool. I just didn't hear you get up. I didn't wake you when I left did I?"

"Nyet. I had a weird dream."

"Me too! It woke me up and then I couldn't get back to sleep. I figured it was because I was hungry," he explains as he holds up the hot dog he just cooked as proof.

"I am a little hungry too. I hardly ate. Then when I saw you were not there, I uh…"

"You got worried?" he asks hopefully.

"Da. A little."

"Why?"

"You did not seem yourself. You looked worried in your sleep," she stops when she realizes what she's just admitted.

"You were watching me?"

"I…just happened to notice your face. It seemed troubled."

"How do you know that's not how I always sleep?" he teases, pressing her for answers when he notices her blushing.

"It is not like I have not seen you sleep before. You fall asleep all the time in the Geo Cruiser."

"And you sit there and stare at me, don't you?"

"I SIT ACROSS FROM YOU! OF COURSE I LOOK OVER AT YOU!!! I have to check and see why it has suddenly gotten quiet to make sure you are still alive!" she says as she nudges him with her elbow.

He chuckles and lets the issue drop.

"Wanna bite?" he asks as he holds his half eaten hot dog up to her mouth.

She takes a bite and smiles at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You want the rest of it? I'm starting to get full. That's my fourth one!"

"Geez Wheeler! Did you save any for tomorrow night?!" She says as she takes the rest of his hot dog and finishes eating it.

"I don't plan on being here tomorrow…do you?"

"Nyet. I hope not."

"Well then, you want the last one?" He asks as he holds up the last hot dog. "I'll make it for you while I tell you all about my dream. Like story time in front of the campfire."

"Ok. Da. That sounds like fun."

"Cool. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the weirdness of my dream."

**Russia, 1942**

The young soldier was unsure where he was going. He had left his camp in the middle of the night. He didn't know how he was going to get home, but he would worry about that later. First, he just needed to get away. He felt bad abandoning his squad. He loved his country, but he loved his girlfriend more. He didn't ask for this war. This was a European War. How did the US get dragged into it? Oh, that's right…Japan…so why was he freezing his ass off in Russia and not fighting Japan? As far as he was concerned, THEY were the enemy. This Hitler guy and Germany…that wasn't his problem. He'd heard the rumors…he hoped they weren't true. If they were, what this guy was doing…trying to wipe out a whole ethnic group? That was insane. And now he's invading any country that he can? He needs to be stopped…but until this guy tried to invade America, the soldier did not see the need for his army to be there. If he hadn't been drafted, he wouldn't be there either.

He didn't even know the name of the town that he was in. He saw a sign, but had no idea how to read it. Did anyone ever tell him that Russia had a different alphabet? Maybe he should've paid more attention in school. He didn't know much about the world. He never though he'd need to. He was going to get through school, then get a job. Probably at the mill just like his dad, his uncles, and his grandfather before him. It wasn't much, but it paid the bills. It supported the family, and he wanted a family to support. Which is why he was leaving the Army. He had to get back to Tracy before it was too late. Stupid war. It ruined his plans. He was barely 18 when he was drafted.

Then he saw them...they were moving towards him with tanks and trucks. It was a Nazi caravan making their way towards him, probably headed for Moscow. If they saw him and his American uniform, he was as good as dead. He ran and hid behind an old shed. Hopefully they would pass on the other side of the shed and he would be out of their sight. He didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to get home, so he sat down and waited.

Shortly after, the soldier heard shots. They were coming from the opposite direction though. He peeked around the side of building and saw another army headed towards him.

"Shit. It's the Russians!"

He was about to find himself in the middle of a battle between the Russian Army and the Nazis. He was beginning to wonder if maybe running away was a bad idea. He left the Army so that he could have a chance at making it home alive, now he might very well end up dead anyways.

If he made a run for it, he could make it to the woods. It was about 100 yards away, but the opposing armies were fast approaching. More shots were being fired, this time, coming from the tanks. Maybe they wouldn't notice him. He heard a loud boom and seconds later, felt debris raining down on him.

"That was close. Too close."

He made up his mind and took off running full speed towards the woods. A feeling like he never felt before ripped through his shoulder, the force knocking him to the ground. He'd been shot.

"Stay down, just stay down."

So he laid there in the snow as the battle raged on behind him, cold and bleeding, but still alive. Still conscious. Still painfully aware of his injury. The pain was enough to make him want to pass out, but he had to stay awake. He had to be ready to move when the fighting ended.

It seemed like hours had passed. Maybe they had. There were no more shots. The Russians were retreating.

"Damn. The enemy is advancing."

The soldier attempted to stand and on wobbly legs, walked towards the woods. He was light headed from the blood loss and knew that he needed medical attention, but he had to make sure it was safe first. There was a house. He was fairly certain that the shed that he had been hiding behind was owned by the same person who owned the house. There was smoke coming from the chimney so he knew someone had to be home. Maybe they would help him. After all, he was an allie to their country. Or maybe they would not want to get involved and send him away. What would he do then? It didn't matter, he felt faint and crumbled to his knees. He tried to push himself further, to stay conscious and keep going, but he could not fight it. He laid down in the snow and let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened next?" Linka asks "Although I think I know."

"Maybe I should just leave you hangin'! Your turn. Why don't you tell me about your dream?"

"Ok."

* * *

The young Russian girl was startled when she first heard the shots. She had not expected the Nazi troops to move through her village, let alone have a battle between the Russian and German armies raging in her front yard. She knew to stay away from the windows and just stay were she was. Although she wanted to run, it was much safer inside than out there. She just wished she wasn't alone. She wondered if her father and brother were out there fighting. She had not heard from either one of them for a while, nor had she heard from Mikhail. She hoped they were all safe. She hated the Germans. They had had good relations until Hitler decided to invade Russia. What a stupid, greedy little man. She had faith that her country could defeat the Nazis, but she was happy to hear that the Americans had joined the war and were also fighting against Hitler's army. Surely he could not defeat ALL of the world's super powers.

She spent the next few hours counting the shots until she had lost track. When they had finally ended, she waited a while before heading to the window to look outside. She was dismayed to see the German army had advanced. The medical teams were now there taking care of the fallen soldiers in her yard. Many had died and the attention was being focused on the survivors. The girl's grandmother was a nurse and had volunteered to help the army. She decided to go out and see if there was anything she could do to help, but also, to see if there was anything of value left behind. She knew it was wrong and she felt bad, but with all the men in her family off fighting the war, there was very little she could do to make money and buy food. She never took from her countrymen, only from the Nazis. She did not feel guilty taking from them. She had gathered quite a collection of gold and silver jewelry, coins, ammunition, and anything else she thought that she could sell.

When she was walking back to her house, she noticed a figure off to the side, almost at the edge of the woods. She wondered if anyone on the medical team had seen the downed soldier and tended to him. From the looks of things, it was too late to help him. She did not recognize his uniform though and decided to see if he had anything of value on him. He was laying face down so she had to roll him over.

"An American? I did not see any other American soldiers on the battlefield...how did you end up being the only unlucky one to get shot?" she thought.

His name was "Walker" according to the patch on his uniform. He was wearing a beautiful gold cross which had fallen out from the collar of his shirt. She held the charm in her hand and admired it.

"This would buy many groceries...perhaps some new clothes...but I cannot. You are a friend to my country and died fighting alongside us," she said to herself.

She tucked the necklace back inside his shirt and said to him,

"Spasiba, Commerad."

When she patted his chest, she thought she felt it moving. Could he be breathing? Could he still be alive? She leaned down to put her ear next to his nose and mouth to see if she felt air coming out, and to also look at his chest to see if it was rising and falling to indicate that he was breathing. Sure enough, he was! She looked around to see if anyone was there to help, but by now, all the medical personnel had left. She began shaking him gently, trying to get him to wake up. He was too heavy to carry or drag back to the house, but if she could just get him to walk on his own, she could at least help to support him until they got inside.

It was no use though. He was out. She ran to the shed to get a cart and then she ran to the barn and equipped the plow horse. The horse looked at her like she was crazy. The weather was cold. The ground was frozen and covered in snow. This was not the time of year to plow! When were the men coming back? They would know better than this silly girl.

She led the horse out to the cart and hooked them together. Then she took him over to the fallen soldier. She tried lifting the soldier up and pulling him onto the cart, but she could not hold him up and pull him into the cart at the same time. She needed to be behind him, but could not manage to do both at the same time. She was getting frustrated, angry, and upset. She was covered in the strangers blood and was worried that she had caused him to bleed even more than he already was. She gathered all her strength and made one last attempt. She lifted him up and then, the next thing she knew, the cart was moving backwards towards her, positioning right against the soldiers backside, so all she had to do was gently lean him backwards. The horse had seen her struggles and knew what she was attempting to do, so he backed the cart closer to her. She could then climb into the cart and pull him the rest of the way in. Once she and the soldier were safely on the cart, the horse made his way to the house, as close to the door as possible so that the young girl could get her patient inside. It was not easy, but she managed to get the Yankee inside and laid him on the floor. She covered him in blankets to warm him and put a pot of water on the stove to warm some water. While she was waiting for it to warm, she took the horse and cart back to the barn and fed him, giving him a little extra to show her appreciation for his efforts.

She went back to her house and began removing the soldier's shirt to get a better look at his wound. It was bad. Fortunately though, the bullet had gone through and was not lodged inside his shoulder. The bleeding seemed to have slowed as well. She began to clean his wound. She found the first aid kit and got as much gauze as she could to bandage the bullet hole once she had been certain the bleeding had stopped, or at least slowed. Once she was satisfied with her work, she once again covered the American soldier with a blanket and began cleaning his face. His cheek was reddened from laying in the snow. She worried that he had gotten frostbite so she placed a warm washcloth over his cheek to warm the tissue.

* * *

He began to wake up and she was right by his side to greet him.

When he saw the beautiful blonde looking down at him, he was immediately relieved.

"I'm not dead?" he asks.

"Nyet," she replies, shaking her head.

He looks around at his surroundings and then notices that his wound has been taken care of.

"Did you do this?" he asks.

"Da," she nods.

"You seem to understand English...so, thank you."

"You are welcome," she replies.

"And you can speak it too?"

"I learned it in school."

"Lucky for me because I don't know any Russian...other than what you just said, 'da,' and 'nyet.' So not only is my rescuer smart, she's also a babe."

"What is 'babe?' As in infant?"

"No, that's a 'baby.' A 'babe' is...well, a compliment. It means you're pretty. No...more than pretty. Beautiful."

She blushes at the compliment.

"Spasiba...it means 'thank you.'"

"And now I know another word. So Doc, am I going to live?"

"Da, you will be fine. The bullet went right through. And since your shoulder seems to be in place, it does not look like there are any broken bones. I would guess that there is only tissue and muscle damage, which is much better than broken bones and bone fragments. I do not think I would have been able to fix that here."

"Are you a nurse or something?" he asks.

"Nyet, but my grandmother is. She is working as a nurse for the army now. I can ask her to come here to check you out and make sure everything is ok."

"No! Thank you, but no. As a military employee, she might turn me in."

"Turn you in? I do not understand. Perhaps she can find a way to get you back to your army...to your own doctors for better care."

"I'm AWOL...absent without leave...so even if you asked her not to, but she'd be obligated to say something to her superiors. She could get in trouble if they found out that she knew about me and didn't turn me in...so could you, which is why I'm leaving as soon as I'm healthy enough. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You are not leaving until you are completely healed! I did not save you just so you could go out there and get killed again."

"Ok, Ok. I'll stay...for a while."

"Would you like some clothes? Your shirt is completely ruined and your pants are covered in blood and wet from the snow."

"That'd be nice, but I don't think I'd fit into any of your clothes," he jokes.

"I have men's clothes here. You look to be about the same size."

She returns with a t-shirt, pants, and a button down flannel shirt.

"Here," she says as she hands them to him and turns around to give him privacy.

He manages to step out of his old pants and into the new ones with only a little bit of difficulty. His shirt is another story. He can only get it over his head and around his good arm.

"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get."

She turns around to see what he is talking about.

"Here, let me help you. You should have put it over your injured arm first," she says as she carefully removes the t-shirt. She has never undressed a man before and cannot stop looking at his body. She has seen men without shirts before, but never has she seen one this perfect. His body is so well defined. It is so toned, every time he moves, she can see the muscles moving beneath his skin. She wonders what they feel like. Are they as hard as they look? Why does she care? Why does she want to know? Why is she letting her hands brush against his skin as she maneuvers the shirt sleeve around his injured arm, then as she pulls the shirt down over his head, she smooths her hands down his sides. Is it her imagination, or did his breathing just speed up? And how long has she been holding her breath? Maybe his irregular breathing is from the pain.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks.

"No. I...it's...I'm fine. Thanks."

"You should rest. I could not move you any further than right here. Do you think you can get up. I can help you get to bed so you will be more comfortable," she says.

"Yeah, I can get up."

He stands and tries to take a step, but his legs are wobbly and unsteady. She grabs hold of him and places his arm over her shoulders to help support him as she leads him to her bed and helps him lay down.

"Spasiba," he says.

"Very good...and you are welcome...Walker, is it?"

"Yeah. How did you...?"

"It was on your shirt."

"Oh. Right. It's my last name. My first name is...never mind. I hate my name. I make everyone call me by my last name anyways. What's your name?"

"Liliya."

"That's a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"That is nice of you to say...Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little, but I don't wanna put you through any trouble."

"It is no trouble. I need to make dinner for myself. Now I will just have company. Besides, you are a soldier helping my country fight their enemy and were shot in the process. It is the least I can do to repay you for your bravery and duty."

"I'm afraid I don't deserve your kindness."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I wasn't being brave and I certainly wasn't doing my duty. I was running away. I wasn't fighting with your army. I was fleeing from mine. I just happened to be passing through when I got stuck between the battle between the Russians and the Nazis," he explains. "I'm a coward. A deserter who was trying to get home. If they find me, I'm in big trouble...and you could be too for harboring me. Which is why I will be on my way as soon as I can."

"You should wait until you have recovered."

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"I'm not the great guy you think I am."

"Why? Because you want to go home? I do not blame you. I would want to go home too if I were you. This is not your war. You are here helping. You are fighting someone else's war."

"But I wanna help. What this Hitler guy is doing...it's wrong. He needs to be stopped. But...I wouldn't be leaving except...I got a letter from home..."

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"No. My girlfriend, Tracy...she broke up with me. She can't take the distance. She says it's too hard. So I gotta go back so we can be together."

"Perhaps it is best that you break up now instead of later," Liliya says.

"Why?"

"Because, if she is breaking up with you while you are away at war, she must not love you. If she did, she could wait."

"But if I were there, it would be different. It wouldn't be as hard because we wouldn't be apart. We could work things out."

"But it does not sound like she is willing to make things work. If she were, she would be writing to tell you she loves you and she misses you, not to break up with you. She has probably found someone else."

"Gee. Thanks for the support," he says sarcastically.

"I am sorry. I just do not want you to think that if you make it home, things will be ok. You should be prepared. Then what? You have left for no reason and are now in big trouble with your army."

"It's ok. You've given me something to think about...to be prepared for the worst. So what about you? What's your story? These clothes I'm wearing...obviously there's a guy living here...That ring you're wearing...is that a...are you...married?"

"Da. He is also in the army."

"And you've never once thought about how much you'd rather have your husband here than fighting some stupid war? Don't you wish he would leave and come back to you?"

"I just want it to be over. My father and my brother are also out there fighting. I want my loved ones to be safe. I am going to make dinner now. I am sorry if I upset you."

"No, it's ok. You didn't. And I'm sorry if I upset you," he apologizes, noticing the abruptness of her departure.

* * *

When she returned to his room after making dinner, he was asleep. She felt bad waking him because she knew he needed his rest. It was a fitful sleep though. He was tossing and turning and mumbling something she couldn't understand. He had pushed the covers off the bed. She placed the covers back over top of him, kneeled down beside him, and whispered as she stroked his cheek,

"Sssh, relax Yankee. Everything will be ok."

His features became more relaxed and he calmed down.

* * *

"Wait, I remember that! I mean, I remember you...I mean Liliya, saying that to me...err, Walker...whoever."

"But I really did say it to you. When you were sleeping. Remember I told you that you looked troubled?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is when I said it, and you seemed to calm down."

He looks over at her and smiles,

"You have that calming affect on me," he says as he puts his arm around her and rubs his hand up and down her arm.

She returns his smile and leans her head on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her closer. It amazes her how cold the desert can get at night.

"Your turn. Then what happened in your dream?" she asks.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Wheeler was so happy right now. Sitting in front of a campfire with his arm around Linka, and she wasn't pulling away. As a matter of fact, her head was resting on his shoulder. Why couldn't it always be like this? Because it wasn't always just the two of them. Their "relationship" for lack of a better word, wasn't just about the two of them. It was about the five of them. Ma-Ti, Kwame, and Gi all factored into it. If they were here right now, not only would Linka not be sitting this close and allowing him to hold her, she probably wouldn't even be sitting on the same log as him. She'd be as far away as possible. But her eyes would give her away. Her eyes always gave her away. The way she looked at him was what gave Wheeler hope. It let him know that even when she wasn't showing her feelings, she did indeed have feelings for him. He would catch her looking at him, even when he wasn't talking to her. She could be talking to Gi while he was a few feet away talking to the guys, but every once in a while, he'd glance over in her direction, and she'd be looking in his. Sometimes he'd smile at her and she'd smile back, other times, she'd hurry up and look away, but the blushing of her cheeks would give away her embarrassment at being caught.

"Your turn. Then what happened in your dream?" she asks him.

He smiles at her eagerness to hear his version.

"Sounds like we had the same dream. You already know what happens next," he says.

"I want to hear it from you. This is very strange. There's got to be SOME difference."

* * *

Walker woke up in the middle of the night to find Liliya asleep in a chair next to the bed. He realized that he fell asleep before having dinner. He felt bad that she went through all that trouble and he missed it. Now he was really hungry, but did not want to disturb her. He hoped that he now had enough strength to make it to the kitchen to get something to eat. He found the plate of food that she had made for him, so he sat down at the table and ate it. It was cold, but he didn't mind. It was still better than the Army food he'd been eating the last few months. He had just finished and was cleaning up his dishes when she approached him from behind and scared him.

"I will get that," she says as he jumped. "Sorry. I did not mean to startle you. You should be resting though, not cleaning up dishes."

"It's the least I can do. I don't want you to go through anymore trouble," he says.

"Stop thinking you are making trouble. I will let you know when you start to become trouble! Just let me take care of you," she says as she takes the plate from his hands.

The brief contact that their hands made as they touched sent a surge through Walker's body. He had no idea what the feeling was. He'd never gotten it before. Suddenly, his heart was pounding and he felt very uncomfortable around this girl. He needed to get his mind off of how beautiful she was. He needed to stop watching her as her back stretched to put the dishes back up in the cabinet, and he needed to stop thinking about how badly he wanted to brush those loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid away from her face.

"I've got a girl back home, and Liliya's married for God's sake!" he thought to himself.

"So, what's your husband do?" he asks, as he sits down at the table.

"He is in the army now. He used to own a factory. It was his father's business and when his father became ill, he took it over."

"He doesn't own it anymore?" Walker asks.

"Nyet. He sold it, a decision that he regrets now. He did not know much about the company or running a business. He ended up selling it to a rival company. The man that bought it had one intention...to close down the competition. Mikhail thought that everyone would still have a job. The man that bought it though, he fired all the old employees and placed his own people into their positions. My father and brother also worked at that factory and lost their jobs. The ironic part is, I agreed to go out with Mikhail because I thought that if I did not, my father and brother would lose their jobs. I guess it didn't matter either way."

"Well, you ended up marrying the guy, so you must've liked him after you went out with him."

"Da, I did. He was very nice, a perfect gentleman. Showered me with gifts. Of course I told him he did not need to buy my affection, but he insisted that he wanted to provide me with the best of everything. Now that I think about it, he was probably just trying to turn me into someone that he could be seen in public with and not the daughter of a poor factory worker."

Walker looked around at the humble little house in the tiny villiage. It didn't look like the sort of house that a wealthy business man like Mikhail would live in, but he didn't say anything because saying so would be rude.

Liliya must have read his mind as she explained,

"After the factory closed, everything was lost. We had to sell most of our possessions and since Mikhail had no experience working anywhere, it was hard for him to find a job. He decided to try farming, which is ok...for a few months out of the year, but then when the war started, he joined the army."

"Wow. That must be pretty rough on you, going from having it all to...struggling."

"Nyet. It was pretty easy for me to get used to. It was harder for me to get used to having nice things. Now, things are just back to the way I am used to. It is hard on Mikhail. He is not the same man I married."

Walker wonders what she means by that. Does he hurt her? Does he still love her? Did he ever, or was he just into her for her looks? The next words just flew out of his mouth before he could realize he said them out loud.

"Do you still love him?"

At first, she was shocked by the stranger's forwardness, but she felt comfortable around him. Which is why she answered him honestly, as if he were her best friend that she told everything to,

"I do not know if I ever really did."

* * *

"I do not think that she did," Linka says.

"What makes you say that?"

"It sounds like she went into the relationship out of obligation. Then she stayed in it because she settled. I do not think she really knows what love is."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she said so in my dream."

"Tell me about it," Wheeler urges.

* * *

The way the young Yankee looks at her with such sadness, Liliya wonders if maybe she's shared too much. She has known Walker for less than six hours and most of that time, he was sleeping.

"If you didn't love him, why did you marry him?" he asks.

"I thought I had to. I had never been in a relationship before. I was 16 when I met him. Most of my friends were already in serious relationships. I thought something was wrong with me because I had not been. I thought my time was running out and that if I passed this one up, I would never get the opportunity again."

"Are you serious? You're beautiful. You could have any guy you wanted. I can't believe you haven't had to beat them off with a stick."

"I am poor. No one wants to marry down. Which is why when my father introduced me to Mikhail, I had no choice. I had to agree to a date. It would have been foolish not too."

"And you kept seeing him because you felt like you had to?"

"Da. Not just because I was worried that if I said no, my father and brother would lose their jobs, but because I did not think an opportunity like this would ever come again," she explained.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of what? Of him? Nyet. As I said, he was kind."

"No, not scared of him. Scared that someday, you would find someone that you loved, but then you couldn't be with them because you were married."

"What are the chances of that happening? I do not go anywhere or do anything to meet new people."

"But what if one day, a handsome stranger appears on your door step?" he jokes, gesturing to himself.

"Well then, lucky for me the only handsome stranger that has ever appreared on my door step was running away from his army so that he could get home to the woman he loves...so there is no chance he could possibly be interested in me."

"You just told me that Tracy had probably found someone else...that I should be prepared. That if she really loved me, she'd wait for me, not tell me she couldn't do this anymore...maybe that handsome stranger has reconsidered."

"You are going to go back to your army?" she asks.

"No. I'm already in too much trouble. But now, what's the point in going home? Maybe I'll just stay in Russia. You can teach me how to speak it."

"Are you serious?"

He was only joking at first, but then he reconsiders. What other options does he have?

"Da!" he says.

"If that is what you want...I will try my best to teach you...but you cannot be seen. _WE_ cannot be seen together. People might get the wrong impression."

"Ok," he says as he yawns.

"You should go back and lay down."

"Nah. It's getting late. You should sleep too. I can't take your bed. I'll just sleep on the floor. I'm used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements...being in the army and all."

"Nyet. You are injured. You should be comfortable."

"I'm not takin' your bed Babe, so either you sleep in it, or no one sleeps in it."

"Fine. I will sleep in it...but so will you. There is room."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I will not sleep knowing that my guest, who is injured, is sleeping on the floor...besides, I can keep a better eye on you and make sure your wound is ok and you do not get feverish from an infection."

She does not know what has gotten into her. It took months before she even felt comfortable sharing a bed with her own husband, and now, after only knowing him for a few hours, she's sharing a bed with a stranger. Nothing will happen of course, but still. It is not like her to feel so comfortable around someone.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. I see we've got some new readers to the site (or new reviewers anyways!) which is always nice. Hopefully some of you will take a shot at writing your own! It's always nice seeing new stuff!

* * *

When Liliya woke up, she could feel Mikhail's breath on the back of her neck, his nose buried in her hair, and his lips just barely resting on the nape of her neck. His arm was around her waist, his hand splayed across her stomach and had made it's way under the fabric of her top, his fingers moving across her flesh with every breath he or she took. His leg was draped over hers, keeping her close. It was unusual for him to be so affectionate. He was not one to cuddle. He usually stayed on his side of the bed, and she on hers. Even after they had been intimate, there were no moments of tenderness, before or after. He got what he wanted, and then fell asleep...away from her. Not touching, on his side of the bed, leaving her feeling empty and no better than a prostitute...used and unloved. And that's the way it had always been since they were married. Even before he lost the family business. She knew that wasn't normal behavior. She knew that other men were capable of love and affection. But it wasn't his thing. She was used to it. Which is why she was surprised to find herself in this current position. What had made him change? Why now was he all of a sudden holding her like a husband should hold a wife? She placed her arm over his and laced her fingers with his. She brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles and noticed something...his wedding band was missing...And when did he get home from the war? The war?! The soldier?!

"BOZHE MOY! GET OFF ME YANKEE!" She yells as she throws his arm off her and jumps out of the bed.

"OWWW!" He yells as he grabs his shoulder in pain and rolls onto his back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't...I was asleep. That's how I sleep, on my side. But my arm...it hurt. I guess, I needed to prop it up on something...and I wasn't thinking. I was asleep. I didn't know. I guess I forgot where I was and thought you were Tracy. I didn't know. I'm sorry," Walker rambled on and on, repeating himself, but not able to come up with anything convincing. He knew she was angry. He knew he'd blown it. All her hospitality was done. She should just kick him out right now.

"It is ok. I...I over reacted."

"No, you reacted just right. I knew I should have slept on the floor. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I wasn't trying to pull anything, I promise. You've been so kind and generous to me...I would never take advantage of that."

"I know. I do not know how I know. After all, I have just met you...and yet, I trust you," she says.

"It sure didn't sound like you trusted me, the way you yelled and threw my arm off you..."

"I KNOW! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'll live. It's my pride that's hurt more than anything...I'm not used to having girls run away from me so quickly," he jokes.

"Oh is that so? Well I am sorry to have damaged your ego. Maybe if I was not married..." she stops, realizing that her joke might be taken the wrong way.

"If you weren't married, what?"

"I..." Would not have minded? Would not have stopped you? "I would not have felt so...inappropriate," she explains.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. You shouldn't be the one that feels like you did anything inappropriate. That is all on me."

"I just feel..." she sits back down on the bed, her back to him.

"What do you feel?" he asks quietly as he sits up, swings his feet around so that they are on the floor, and he is sitting next to her. He places his hand on the bed, next to hers, barely touching.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she can't say what she wants to say to him.

* * *

"Well? What does she feel?!" Wheeler asks.

"Guilty," Linka whispers.

"Why?"

"Because...because...she likes how he makes her feel. Because no one else has ever made me feel this way before."

"You mean her?"

"What?"

"You said no one else has ever made _you_ feel this way before...but you meant to say 'her' right?" he asks.

"Oh. Da. That is what I meant. Her husband never stirred up the feelings in her that the soldier was."

"She should feel sad, not guilty."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, for herself. For not allowing herself to love and be loved."

"But she cannot. She is married. It would not be right."

"What if she wasn't married?" he asks.

"Then she would allow herself to love the soldier."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Me? You mean her?"

"No, I mean you. Don't you get it Linka? This dream…it's about us. It's our subconscious trying to tell us something."

"It is just a dream. It is not us, Yankee."

"No, I think that it is us. Why else would he call her 'Babe' and she call him 'Yankee?'" he asks.

"Because in our heads…we are reminded of ourselves by these characters in our dreams. So we associate them with those that are familiar to us."

"When's the last time you had a dream about a complete stranger? I don't know about you, but when I dream…_**I'M**_ in it. I dream about people that _**I **_know, not complete strangers that I've made up. Walker and Liliya _**are**_ Wheeler and Linka."

"Ok fine. They are us…but this story…it is just a story. It is not like this really happened. It is just something that has been made up in our heads."

"And we're both having the same dream? That's highly unlikely."

"It is not the first time it has happened. Remember when all of us had it happen?" she asks.

"THAT REALLY HAPPENED! It wasn't a dream," he argues.

"You mean we were all really on an alien game show? Get real Wheeler."

"I am! Stop living in denial Linka!"

She sighed, resigned to give up on this argument that they always had and neither would ever win.

"Do you want to take over the story telling duties?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

To Be Continued...

I know, it was short. I think the next chapter will make up for it though...oh did I just tease you? I think that I did! You'll forgive me when you read the next chapter...oops, I just teased you again!


	6. Chapter 6

You all are very perceptive on the things you're picking up on! I love that I can be subtle and not have to spell everything out and you GET IT! Must be a super smart fandom!

And sportyscully...yes, I am (was) the type of person who pretends to throw a ball to my dog and laughs when they go looking for it, but can't find it. Used to do that to my dog all the time when she was alive! And she was a retriever (and a hunter), so she WOULD NOT come back until she found it...kinda like how you guys won't give up and will forgive me for teasing you! How did she die? I pretended to throw the ball across the street and...no, I'm kidding. She lived a long happy life and died peacefully! Don't need PeTA gettin' on my ass!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Walker first came to Liliya's house. He was healing nicely and could probably leave, except Liliya wouldn't let him. She had taught him a few phrases and words in Russian. They started out learning the basics like the alphabet, numbers, family members, animals, and food.

They were sitting at the table, having another lesson when there was a knock on the door. Following the usual drill, Liliya waited for Walker to go to the bedroom and get into the closet before opening the door. Two men in uniform were waiting for her. She listened to what they had to say, thanked them, and closed the door. When Walker exited the closet, he found her standing in the same spot, facing the now closed door.

"Oh my God. I overheard. I'm so sorry Babe," he says as he touches her shoulder. When she makes no attempt to face him, he gently turns her around and pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't know what to do or what to say. So she doesn't do anything. She just stands there with her face pressed against Walker's chest as he strokes the back of her head. "If there's anything I can do to help…" he whispers into her ear.

She pulls away slightly so that she can look at him. When their eyes meet, Liliya notices the kindness and compassion in Walker's eyes. He really is worried about her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down closer to her so she can softly press her lips to his. She pulls back a fraction of an inch and looks in his eyes. When he doesn't make a move to move away from her, she closes the short distance once more, this time pressing her lips against his a little more firmly. He responds by cupping her face in his hands and returning her kiss. He reluctantly pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. When she moves to kiss him again, he steps away.

"No, we can't."

"Because of Tracy? You still love her?" she asks.

"No. Oh God, no. She's the last thing on my mind. It's because of you."

"Oh. I see. I am sorry…I thought…there was something…I misunderstood."

"There was…there IS something. God…Liliya…I've wanted to do that for so long. Since the first day we met, you made me forget all about Tracy…but the timing…it's wrong. You just found out your husband died…you're hurting."

"Nyet. I am not, actually. Well, maybe I am…but not for the reasons you think. I am about to lose everything. I will have to sell the farm and move back in with my father and grandmother. I have no skills and no way of supporting myself. I have no money to put myself through the training necessary to get a job, and nobody wants a widow."

"That's not true...any man would be lucky to have you!" he says.

"Thank you."

"Doesn't your army have a plan in place to provide support for the families of fallen soldiers? You should be getting some sort of compensation," he says.

"You did not understand everything that those men said to me."

"Well, no not all of it…but I got the main idea. Mikhail died."

"Mikhail was shot…by himself. It was self-inflicted, not battle related. I am entitled to nothing."

"Oh. Shit. I'm so sorry Babe. I don't know what to say," he says as he closes the distance between them and holds her against him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"You do not have to say anything. He did not want to come back to me…to **THIS**!" she says as she waves her hand around.

"Then he's stupid. _THIS_ isn't what's important," he says, mimicking her gesture. "_THIS_ is," he proclaims as he leans down and covers her lips with his. He trails kisses from her lips, across her cheek, and to her ear. "He should have wanted to come home to you. Whether you live in a mansion or a shack, it doesn't matter. _**YOU**_ matter. You're _**ALL**_ that matters."

"Not to him."

"You're all that matters to me. You saved my life. You took me in and gave me a place to stay. You've risked yourself to keep me hidden. You taught me so much of a language I never thought I'd ever be able to learn in just a few weeks. You healed my wounds. Then you healed my heart. I owe you so much. Which is why I'll do whatever I can to help you. I'll get a job, I'll start paying you rent to stay here. I'll help you take care of the farm and we'll sell the stuff we grow. We can do this. We can work something out. You haven't lost everything."

"I still have you?"

"Always. I'll be here for you for as long as you'll have me," he says as he takes her face in his hands and looks into her eyes before kissing her.

"Would forever be long enough?" She asks as she pulls away slightly.

"Is there something longer than that?" he says against her lips.

"Just the afterlife, if there really is such a thing?"

"And the life after that? And the one after that? And the one after that?" he asks as he brushes his lips down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I meant 'Heaven.'"

"You mean this isn't 'Heaven?'" he asks, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Nyet," she says as she pulls his shirt up over his head and finally gets the opportunity to fully, unashamedly admire his body. She runs her hands down his sides and rest them on his hips before pressing her lips on the center of his chest. "This is," she runs her hands back up across his chest, down his arms, takes hold of his hands in hers, and leads him towards the bedroom.

She leans back on the bed, bringing him with her as they kiss. Walker hadn't intended for it to go this far. He was only trying to comfort her. Then she kissed him. He had developed strong feelings for her during his time with her, but she was married. Now she's a widow. Once he knew that she had feelings for him too, he only wanted to get their feelings out in the open, let her know how he felt and having her return his feelings…kissing her was a bonus. Then when she took off his shirt and began touching him, he knew he was in trouble. He knew his brain was mush and incapable of making a rational decision. He was putty in her hands…literally. And now, he looks down at her as he's poised above her, her lips are swollen, her blouse unbuttoned and falling open, exposing her soft skin to his touch and his lips, her cheeks are red, and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of bluish green that he's ever seen. He knows he's in love and that he's never felt this way about anyone before.

She lightly runs her hands up his arms, getting the full affect of how muscular they truly are while he supports himself as he hovers over her. She moves her hands to the back of his neck and brushes her fingers through his short, army regulation styled hair. It feels good, soothing, and if the circumstances were different, it would probably lull him to sleep. She applies a gentle pressure, indicating that she wants him to come down closer for another kiss.

He complies momentarily before breaking contact.

"We don't have to do this…not tonight," he says.

"Why not tonight? Tonight is as good a night as any," she says as she once again lifts her head to capture his lips.

And he once again gives in, only to stop her.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be? Am I doing something that would give you the impression that I am not sure?"

"No…No…quite the opposite actually…but it's so soon. You just found out that your husband is dead. You need time to process. Don't make any hasty decisions."

"Hasty?"

"Yeah, it means hurried, rushed, quick, impulsive," he explains.

"There is nothing 'hasty' about it. I have been thinking about it for a while…longer than I should have, considering I am…_**was**_ a married woman," she emphasizes her point by taking off her wedding ring and setting it on the table next to her bed. "Tomorrow, I will sell this. We will need the money. It means nothing to me now that I realize that he never loved me."

"Why would you think that he didn't love you?"

"Because he never looked at me the way that you do. He never touched me so gently or kissed me so tenderly. He never said he would always be there for me. When times got tough, he became distant. He never was very affectionate, but he became even worse. And if he loved me, he would not have given up. You ran away from your army for love."

"But being here, I realized I made a mistake," he says.

"You should not have left?"

"No. I'm glad I left, otherwise, I wouldn't have met you. My mistake was thinking that I loved Tracy. The truth is, what I felt for her doesn't even come close to how I feel about you," he says as he brushes the back of his hand across her cheek and then leans in to kiss her. "I'm just sorry that I'm on the run and can't take you back to the States with me, and I can't really speak enough Russian to get out there and get a job to support us if we stay here."

"It would still not be appropriate for us to be seen together in public. It is too soon after Mikhail's death…but perhaps when my father and brother come home, they can get you a job at the factory they now work at…my brother, he knows English. He can help you. Or we could move to England, or Ireland, or Australia...someplace that speaks English so you can blend in easier."

"But I don't want to take you away from your family. You shouldn't have to compromise for my sake. We'll make it work out here."

"We will figure something out…tomorrow. Tonight…I just want to know what it feels like to be loved," she says.

"I do…love you," he replies, saying it for the first time to anybody and liking the way it feels. He likes the smile that it brings to her face even more.

"And I love you," she replies to him. "I never knew that feeling this way about someone was possible…but now I know. This is what love is SUPPOSED to feel like."

"No, THIS is what love is supposed to feel like," he says as he finally gives in and kisses her more passionately than she's ever been kissed before.

* * *

"You wanna take over and tell what happens next?" Wheeler asks suggestively.

"I do not think that is necessary. It seems we are having the same dream. We both know what happened next," she replies as she sits up straight so that she is no longer leaning against his shoulder, suddenly uncomfortable with where the conversation is heading.

"Well yeah, it _SEEMS_ that we are having the same dream, but shouldn't we make sure it's _EXACTLY_ the same?"

"It has been so far. I do not think it is going to change and be different all of a sudden."

"I can keep going if you want…I just thought I'd give you a chance…"

"Bozhe moy…will you **EVER** grow up?! Just move on to what happens…after."

"Right after?"

She thinks for a moment about "right after" then realizes why he's so eager to talk about "right after." His ego.

"Nyet, you can go further than that. The next day perhaps?"

"No. Right after was sweet. What Walker did…for Liliya."

Linka reconsiders. Maybe it wasn't just about his ego. Maybe he really did think it was sweet.

"Ok, continue from there," she says as she once again leans against his side.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all...I'm 28 today...in 2 more years, I'll be OLD! Remember when birthdays used to be fun and exciting? After 21, there's just nothing to look forward to! So to help ease my depression, I'm giving you a present! Enjoy this chapter. And once you finish it, go to the CP fic homepage and change the search options under ratings to "All." There's a new fic hidden under "M" by a new author. I just read it and can't wait to read the rest! Go review and add it to your alerts!!!

* * *

Once Linka told Wheeler to continue with the story and leaned against him, he put his arm around her and recalled the rest of the dream…

Liliya threw her head back and closed her eyes. Walker collapsed on top of her and buried his face against her neck. After realizing that he was probably crushing her, he rolled onto his back and had intended to pull her with him, but as soon as he rolled off her, she moved to the other side of the bed and laid on her side, her back to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says. "You were done right?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought you..."

"No…well, yeah…I was, but I meant, I wasn't done with you. Holding you. Why did you move away? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" he started to ramble.

"Da, I am fine. Better than fine…that was the first time I ever…with Mikhail…I never…I do not know how to say it in English…I never had..._that_ happen…never felt that way...during...until tonight."

"Oh."

"And after…I did not know what to do…he would always just go to his side and I would go to mine and we'd fall asleep."

"I don't wanna speak badly about the dead…but he was an idiot! If you were my wife, I'd make sure it was all about you, _**every**_ time. And for future reference, afterwards, we don't move to opposite sides of the bed. We do this," he pulls her into arms and holds her. He has her cradled against his side and is resting his chin atop her head.

She has her arm draped across his torso and her head is lying on his chest. She traces her fingers along his ribs and she places several kisses along his upper body.

"Now what?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens next? Now what do we do…after?"

"Well, if quiet cuddling isn't what you had in mind…we could talk. I could tell you how beautiful you are. How great that was. How much I love you. How happy you've made me…" he says softly to her as he lightly runs his fingertips up and down her arm and down her back and then repeats his actions as he continues speaking,

"I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel. I can't get enough of you. I just wanna be with you always...and not just like this...I mean, I don't want to ever let you out of my sight because I'm afraid I'll wake up from this incredible dream...and you won't be there. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't even know how I made it this long in life without you...what I've been missing...I can't...I don't ever want to go back to not having you as a part of my life...as a part of me...because that's how important you are to me...you're like a vital organ. I can't live without you...I wouldn't want to," he says as he nuzzles the top of her head.

He stopped talking when he felt moisture drop onto his chest and felt her take a deep, shuddering breath to compose herself. He lifted his head from atop hers and lifted her chin with his thumb so that she was looking at him. "What's wrong Babe?"

She smiles up at him, liking his nickname for her.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is right…for the first time in my life, I feel like this is what it is supposed to be like."

"It is. This is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives, I promise," he says as he kisses her softly. "Why are you still crying?"

"Guilt."

"Over what? Mikhail?"

"Da…"

"It's ok. He's gone. You're not doing anything wrong."

"Da, I know that…but that is not why I feel guilty. When I found out that he was dead. I should have been sad right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Weren't you?"

"I am a horrible person," she whispers.

"No you're not...You cried."

"Not because I was sad. Because I felt guilty…for being relieved."

"Relieved?"

"That now that Mikhail was gone…I could be with you…or if you didn't want to be with me, at least I could not feel guilty about having the feelings that I had for you. I was relieved that I was free."

"You don't need to feel guilty anymore. It's not like he treated you like you deserved to be treated. Anyone would feel the same way you did. All anyone wants is to love and be loved in return. You have that now. You'll never have to worry about not having it ever again. I love you Babe."

"And I love you…my Yankee."

* * *

The next morning, Liliya woke up in Walker's arms. She wished she hadn't woken up. She wished she could stay there all day. Then she thought about it more…was there a good reason she needed to get out of bed? No. She could stay there all day if she wanted.

"What are you thinking?" Walker whispers in her ear and presses his lips to her temple.

She is surprised to hear him speak. She thought he was asleep.

"Did I wake you?" she asks.

"No, I've just been watching you sleep, admiring how beautiful you are, thinking about how lucky I am that fate brought us together…but you still didn't answer my question…what are you thinking?"

"The same thing. How _**I**_ am the lucky one to have you in my life. I'd given up on feeling true happiness. I thought it was only true in fairytales and for a few people fortunate enough to find it. I did not think I was one of those people. I was one of the many that had settled. Then when I met you, I knew I could fall in love with you. I knew you could make me happy, but I thought I'd missed my chance because I settled too soon. But I got a second chance, and now here we are…I could stay like this forever."

"Me too…except I gotta eat."

"I will make breakfast."

"Nah, I got it. I'll go out to the barn and get some eggs. You wanna stay like this forever…so don't get up."

"I meant stay in bed in your arms…I am not going to stay in bed for the rest of my life unless I have company!"

"Haha, I know what you meant. And I'll be more than willing to join you here or any other room in this house anytime you want," he leers as he leans down to kiss her.

He gets dressed and gathers the eggs from the hens in the barn. While he is preparing the eggs, Liliya goes out and milks the dairy cows so they'll have something to drink. When she returns, he is dishing out the eggs.

"Smells delicious Yankee," she says as she walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"Better eat alot...you're gonna need lots of energy for later!" he says as he turns around in her arms so that he's facing her and bends his head to meet her lips.

* * *

After breakfast, Liliya does what she said she would do the night before and takes her wedding ring to be pawned. While she's gone, Walker writes a letter to his family back home. He knows they are probably worried so he wants them to know that he is ok. He also wants to tell them that he will not be coming home. He can't. But he needs them to send some of his things to him, along with all the money that he had in the bank. He gives them the address where to send his stuff and tells them that he's happy. That he's in love. That he'll be fine and keep in touch, and let's them know that someday, he'll be sending them pictures of his new wife and eventually, their children.

He goes into town and drops his letter off at the post office. He walks around the town, looking in the windows of all the shops when something catches his eye. Then he takes out his wallet to see how many Rubles he has. He knows he should be saving his money because he and Liliya will need as much as they can to get through the winter. Maybe he can get the shop owner to sell it for less.

He attempts to communicate with the little bit of Russian that Liliya has taught him. Thankfully, the shop owner spoke English. He explain his situation…minus the part where he ran away from his army. He told him how he was an American soldier who was injured during battle and taken in by a local girl who nursed him back to health. And now they had fallen in love and he wanted to get her something special…but they didn't have much money between them. Then, in the most pathetic voice possible, he asked the shop owner,

"Will this be going on sale anytime soon?"

"Nyet. This is just a small business. There are no sales. I tell you what my friend, you were hurt serving your country by fighting alongside my countrymen. I have a son fighting in the war and my nephew died in battle a few months ago. I will make you a deal. What can you afford?"

Before going into the shop, Walker had removed half of the money he was carrying from his wallet and put it in his pocket, leaving just a few bills in his wallet.

"This is all I have," he says.

The shop owner looks disappointed, but says,

"That will do. Take it. It is yours. Good luck to you and your girl."

"Spasiba," Walker says.

* * *

He wants to rush home and give her the ring immediately, but he decides to wait. It might seem too irrational, too impulsive for her. He would wait a week. They had only been "officially" together for less than a day. He wanted to spend the next week getting to know her more, her likes and dislikes, her dreams, her goals…and he wanted to help her make those dreams come true. As soon as his family sent him the things he'd asked for, they would be well on their way.

"Where have you been?" she asks when he comes through the door.

"I went for a walk while you were gone. It was too quiet around here without you."

"Da, I know the feeling."

"Did you miss me?" he asks as he pulls her against him and moves to kiss her, but stops, just before their lips meet.

"Maybe a little," she smiles, closing the short distance between them.

After a few moments of kissing, Walker steps back and brushes her hair away from her face.

"Just a little?" he asks.

"Did you miss me?" She purrs as she wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him.

"Yep…wanna know how much?"

"How much?"

"This much!" he says as he sweeps her up into his arms and kisses her while carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

"And then he rocked her world…**again**."

"SHUT UP WHEELER!"

"What? He did…you were there, right? Or didn't that happen in your dream?"

She didn't say anything.

"Do we have a difference in our dreams? Wow, that's weird…after all this time of them being identical, now all of a sudden, they're different…"

"IT HAPPENED! Ok? But...Bozhe moy, do you have to be so immature and insensitive about it?"

"Insensitive?" He asks, confused at what she meant.

"You are not taking it seriously. What they are going through…what is about to happen to them. You are making a joke out of it, when it is sad," she says.

"What do you mean, sad? I woke up right after their latest…encounter. I even…nevermind."

"What?"

"Ok, don't get mad at me…but I have a confession to make," Wheeler says.

"What is it?"

"When I woke up from my dream, I guess I had moved in my sleep and rolled over…"

"Da?"

"Well, you know how close we were all sleeping given the limited space we had in the tent?"

"Da."

"I had my arm around you. I was holding you pretty tightly and we were…spooning…I had my nose buried in your hair, you smell good by the way…"

"Umm, thanks."

"…you were holding my hand in yours… And while I was sorry that I woke up, not knowing what happened next to Walker and Liliya and wanting to see her reaction to his gift, I figured they lived happily ever after. I was just happy that I could hold you for a while…just to see what it would be like to be as happy as Walker and Liliya were...so I stayed like that and held you for a while. Plus I didn't want to wake you when I moved…and I really didn't want to move."

"But you did. You left…"

"Yeah, to get something to eat. I figured my growling stomach would be loud enough to wake you anyways, so I might as well risk waking you up when I pulled my arm from around your waist and my hand out of your grasp.

"And that must've been when…"

"When what? What happened next Babe?"

"When I sensed that I was alone," she whispered thoughtfully. "When you left me…He...Walker…"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Happy early birthday Jimjamrn! And for those of you that frequent the message boards, you'll notice a bit of a discussion that went into Wheeler's real name made it's way into my story, except it was Walker's name...so thanks Jimjamrn and LouiseX for the "inspiration!"

* * *

"When I left you…what? Walker did what?" Wheeler put his hand on Linka's back and began rubbing it soothingly, urging her to continue.

A week had passed and Walker still had not gotten anything from his family. He assumed that the postal service was either slow because it's workers had been sent to war, or it was just slower because there was more mail that needed to be processed from soldiers and families writing back and forth.

Liliya was sprawled overtop of Walker, covering him like a blanket as she slept. He ran his hands up and down her bare back, tracing her spine and ribs. He could feel her heart beating as her chest was pressed against his. He kissed her cheek and she began to stir. She giggled, slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry," he whispers against her ear.

"For what?"

"Waking you."

"I should move anyways. This cannot be comfortable for you," she says.

"Actually, I like having you as a human blanket. It's the softest, warmest, most beautiful blanket that's ever covered me."

"Thank you," she says as she presses her lips to his chest. "But my back and neck are going to be sore if I stay like this all night." She rolls onto her side, her back to him, while taking his hand in hers and pulling it around her.

He places a kiss on the back of her neck before rolling over to the edge of the bed and retrieving his pants. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the gift he bought her last week. He curls up behind her and reaches around her, holding the small ring between his fingers for her to see. He places kisses between her shoulder blades and makes his way up the back of her neck and to her ear.

"Marry me."

"Marry you? I do not even know your first name!" She says as she turns around to face him.

"It starts with a 'J' that's all I'm telling you! I told you, I hate it. Besides, I don't even know your last name, or how old you are, but that doesn't matter to me. All I know is that I love you. That's all I need to know about you."

"I love you too. My last name is Malkina and I am 18…and my answer is yes."

"Da?" he asks.

"Da!"

"Well ok then," he grins as he slides the ring onto her finger and then rolls her onto her back, kisses her, and covers her body with his.

"I think we should celebrate," he says against her lips.

"I think that is a great idea."

There's a knock at the front door.

"Did you hear that?" She asks.

"Ignore it," he says as he trails his lips down her necks.

The knocking gets harder and louder. Then there's a voice calling out to them,

"**PRIVATE JULIAN THEODORE WALKER…WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT PEACEFULLY OR WE WILL COME IN AND USE FORCE**."

"BOZHE MOY!!! HOW DID THEY FIND YOU?" Liliya gasps

"Sssh, I don't know. Answer the door. Pretend you don't know much English. If they have a picture of me, just deny knowing me. I'll hide. Just get them to leave."

"I am scared," she says as she dresses.

"It'll be ok," he replies as he kisses her reassuringly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go ahead."

She opens the door to reveal two soldiers in uniform.

"Good evening Miss. We have reason to believe that an American solider by the name of Julian Walker is staying here. Is that true?"

Liliya just looks at them as if she does not understand. Then the second soldier asks the same question, only this time, in Russian.

Damn it. She can no longer play dumb.

"No, it is just me living here," she replies in Russian.

"What is your name?"

"Liliya Malkina...is there a reason you are here? I was just getting ready for bed so if you will excuse me..." she starts to close the door.

The soldier puts his hand out to stop it.

"We have a letter here from Private Walker to his family saying that he is planning on living here and 'spending the rest of his life' with a girl named Liliya."

"Yankee…what have you done?" she thinks to herself.

"Yes, there was an American soldier here for a while. He was shot and I took care of him until he was better. Once I found out that he had run away from his army, I made him leave. I did not want to get in trouble…and I cannot spend the rest of my life with him. I am married. I sensed that he had developed feelings for me, which was also another reason why I wanted him to leave."

"Your husband, Mikhail Larionov, died last week. Did you not know that?"

"Yes, I knew that. Which is why I went back to my maiden name. Now if you will excuse me, I am still mourning my husband and you are upsetting me," she says as she tries to close the door.

"Still mourning your husband? Is that why you went back to your maiden name? It would not have anything to do with moving on with Private Walker?"

"I told you, I do not know what happened to your Private Walker after he left here. All I know is that he left your army to go back home to his girlfriend. Perhaps he wrote that letter to throw you off."

It looked like the soldier was considering what she said and he relayed her theory to his companion.

"Then she won't mind if we look around?" he says.

"Then you will not mind if we take a look around your house?" the other translates.

"Yes, I do mind. You have no right and no reason…"

They ignore her and push her aside, heading for the bedroom. She follows closely behind them.

The Russian speaking soldier picks up a shirt off the ground.

"This can't possibly be your husband's…Private Walker's perhaps?"

"Or the man who delivers the feed for my livestock…I am not proud, but I was lonely when my husband left, and the feed man was always so nice, he helped with stuff around the farm…it just sort of happened."

"You realize that you can be arrested if you do not cooperate."

"I was unaware that I was being uncooperative…I have answered your questions to the best of my knowledge, let you into my house without you having a right to search it, you pry into my personal life and get me to reveal things about myself that make me look bad, and now you are threatening to arrest me?" Liliya says.

The soldiers grab her by the arms and force her out the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asks.

"Taking you into custody for further questioning. Perhaps your memory will be refreshed and you will remember more details about where Private Walker is."

"NO! You cannot do that!" she shouts.

Walker was in the closet and heard everything that was going on. He couldn't understand most of it since they were speaking Russian, but he did not like that fact that they had entered Liliya's house. Then he heard a commotion and Liliya's voice had become panicked and Walker could hear her struggle. Once he heard her yell "nyet," he knew he had to do something.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He yells as he bursts out of the closet.

"WALKER, NYET!"

"It's ok Babe. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

The soldiers release Liliya and grab Walker.

"They were not hurting me. You should not have come out. They would have had to let me go eventually…why did you not stay where you were?" she asks sadly.

"I couldn't let you spend one second in lock up. Not for me."

"I would have done anything for you, do you not get it? Now what? Now we cannot be together. They will take you away, and I will never see you again!"

"I'll figure something out. Maybe they'll go easy on me."

"Private Julian Theodore Walker, you're under arrest for desertion. Under military law, you will be subject to court marshal and subsequent jail time."

"Look, what if I go back and finish my service? I was injured, but now I'm better…Can't I just go back?"

"No. You're a traitor. And you must be punished."

"I'm not a traitor…I still love my country…I just thought I loved my girlfriend more…but when I realized that I made a mistake, it was too late to go back. So I stayed here while I got better…and then I realized what love really is…don't you get it? Can't you just pretend you never saw me here? Come on guys. Is getting me court marshaled really gonna help us win the war? This STUPID WAR!!! No. It's insignificant…Just think of the big picture."

"Nice try kid. We should probably arrest the girl too...but we won't. Consider **_THAT_** your favor...Now say goodbye to your girlfriend…this will probably be the last time you ever see her."

"Nyet! That is not true!"

The soldiers hold Walker in front of Liliya as she cries.

"Can you at least let go of my arms so I can hold her and comfort her?" he asks them.

"No…now hurry."

"Please don't cry Babe. I don't want to remember you like this."

"You say that as if this is the last time I will see you…"

"It's gonna be a while. But I'll do my best to find you again. But don't stop living. Move on with your life. Don't waste it waiting on me."

"Nyet…stop talking like that…"

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll be happy."

"I will be happy...when I am reunited with you. I love you Yankee."

"I love you too Babe. And I'll think of you every day for the rest of my life."

"I will save my money. I will find out what happened to you and then come to America!" she says.

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest as she hugs him.

"Let's go," one of the soldiers says as he jerks Walker and the other soldier pulls Liliya away from him.

She yanks her arm out of the soldier's and throws her arms around Walker's neck as she kisses him, tears streaming down both their faces.

The soldier, now angry with her, roughly pushes her away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Liliya follows them outside and sobs as they handcuff Walker. He stops once more to look at her.

"I'll write to you. Let you know what's going on and when or if I can come back to you...and if not, we'll find a way to get you to the States. Forget what I said before...don't give up on us!" Walker calls to her

The soldiers are getting frustrated with him now and punch him in the stomach. Once he is doubled over in pain, they push him into their vehicle, and continue to beat him.

"WALKER…NOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"And that is when I woke up. When I noticed you were gone, I came out here looking for you," Linka says.

"Wow. I'm kinda glad that I woke up when I did. Your ending is upsetting…I mean, I thought it was a weird dream, and I was freaked out by the similarities and kinda happy with where things were going. It was a happy ending…but yours…it's sad. And it makes me wonder what happened next. It's too bad we can't just fall asleep and pick up where we left off."

"What if…never mind."

"What if what?" he whispers.

"We know their names now. What if they were real people, not just characters made up in our subconscious…what if we looked them up? There has to be some sort of military record for a Private Julian Theodore Walker. We can find out what happened to him…marital records, medical records…"

"What happened to 'it is just a dream Yankee'?" he asks, mocking her accent.

"Da, but maybe we had it for a reason…maybe…"

"Maybe we are supposed to fix something?"

"Da, but what, I do not know."

Wheeler opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it.

"Go ahead," she prompts.

"Remember when the psychic said that she sensed a connection between us? And she asked if we've ever been in a relationship and when we said no, she said that she sensed that we had been together before?"

"Da, I remember," she says, blushing slightly when she remembered the implications.

"She suggested reincarnation."

"And we both laughed at her…you were a little more vocal about your disbelief than I was."

There is a long pause while Wheeler thinks about what he is going to say next and what it would mean.

"But what if she was right?" he says quietly as he reconsiders.

She remains quiet. Wheeler gets worried. Is she considering the possibility or is she trying to think of a polite way to tell him that he's as crazy as the psychic.

"Forget it. It's stupid..." he adds, trying to save her the trouble of telling him he's an idiot...although she's never had trouble doing it before.

"Nyet…what if we went to see the psychic? Do you think she could elaborate on what she saw between us earlier? Or maybe if there is such a thing as reincarnation…she can tell us about our past."

"When do you want to go?" he asks.

"We are supposed to meet her at 9am…I say we talk to her at 7."

"It's 5:30 now. Do you want to try and get some more sleep?"

"Nyet. I could not go to sleep if I wanted. I think we should get ready and call her to ask her to meet us earlier.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ok, as much as I'd love to keep posting updates on this story...I gotta hurry up and write the rest of the Thanksgiving story! IT'S ONLY 2 DAYS AWAY!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm gonna add a tissue disclaimer. I'm not getting any money from the Kleenex corporation, but I'm probably making them some...I just used about half a box by the time I finished this chapter! You've been warned! And grab a drink and a snack while you're at it because this one's a little long!

* * *

An hour and a half later, Wheeler and Linka are sitting next to each other in the conference room, waiting for Sandi. They each sat with their hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. Linka sighs nervously. Wheeler looks over at her and gives her a half smile, but he is concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I feel like a hypocrite. Yesterday, we were disbelieving and laughing at this woman…now we are asking for her help in something completely unrelated to the eco emergency."

"I know. I feel weird too. And you know how I **hate** admitting I'm wrong...of course you know…You're the same way!" he says as he playfully puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her against his side and leans his head against hers.

Just then, Sandi enters the room and cocks her eyebrow at the uncharacteristic playfulness she sees between the two Planeteers who had been the most serious yesterday.

"Oh, hello," Linka says.

Wheeler removes his arm from around Linka's shoulder, but leaves it over the back of her chair.

"Hello. I must say, I'm a bit surprised that you two wanted to meet with me. Is there something about the case you would like to discuss?" Sandi asks.

"Uh no, actually. This is something completely unrelated. You said something yesterday about Linka and I being connected and having a relationship. We told you that that wasn't true…"

"But it is?" Sandi asks.

"No…not quite. I mean, she's one of my best friends and I'm crazy about her," he pauses to look at Linka and see her reaction. She looks down and spins the coffee mug on the table. "but we're not together. Last night, we had a weird dream."

"We? You both had it?"

"Yeah….we **both** had the **same** dream. It was like it was about us, but the characters in the dream…they were us…but they weren't. They had different names and it took place during…"

"Wait! Don't tell me anymore about your dream. I'm assuming you asked me here to discuss what I mentioned yesterday about how if you are not together in this life, perhaps you share a past life."

"Yeah."

"Then don't tell me about the dream. If I know any details, it will make my reading of you less believable if you think I'm making guesses based on what I already know."

"Reading?" Linka asks.

"Yes. I can see things about people if I concentrate hard enough. You two might be more difficult than most though since you're skeptical."

"We are trying not to be. We came to you hoping for answers. If the people in our dream were real people and not figments of our imagination, we want to know what happened to them," Linka explains.

"And we'll pay you for your…services. If that's how things usually work," Wheeler offers.

"Usually, that's how it works…but technically, I'm working **for** law enforcement…and you're working **with** law enforcement, so we'll just say this is work related," Sandi says.

"So what do we do now?" Wheeler asks.

"We sit here, I take it all in, and whatever I pick up, I'll relay back to you and you can confirm whether or not any of it coincides with your dream. If you truly are connected to someone on the other side, I may be able to get information from them, depending on their willingness to communicate…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. Habit I guess. It all just seems so…bizarre. I'm just trying to process it all," Wheeler says.

Sandi shuts her eyes and begins taking in slow, deep breaths, and letting them out slowly.

Wheeler looks over at Linka and rolls his eyes. She puts her finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

After a few minutes of meditation, Sandi opens her eyes.

"I think it would be best if I started with the least skeptical of the two of you," she says.

Linka thought for sure that meant Wheeler. Surely he is more open minded about this sort of thing than she is…after all, he was the one that was trying to convince her.

"You," Sandi says as she points to Linka.

"Me?"

"I see an 'L' around you."

"Umm, my name? Linka?"

"No. This isn't about you. It's about a presence about you…I see an 'L' name…she's sad. Something is missing. She's looking for closure."

"My dream? The girl in our dream…her name started with an 'L.'"

"Lydia…Lily…? Something like that?" Sandi asks.

"It was Liliya."

"And you," she points towards Wheeler, "There is a 'J' around you."

"My name **and** the name of the guy in our dream," Wheeler confirms.

"It's an odd name, his name. He doesn't like it, so he doesn't use it. Jules…Julius…Julian?"

"That's it!"

"There is fighting. I see uniforms…green…an army? War…an old war. And grey uniforms…with…a swastika? Nazis? Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Da."

"There is much love…she was in love, with a solider…there were two soldiers…a ring…her husband? Then the other soldier…not her husband, but she loved him…there is another ring…a diamond…but also much sadness…she died alone…no, not completely alone. She had a son. I am getting three names…a first, middle, and last perhaps…, but one of those names is false…she's telling me the names…Fyodor Yulianovich Larionov."

"Bozhe moy," Linka gasps.

"What is it Babe? What's wrong?"

"Can I explain?" Linka asks Sandi.

"Please do."

"In the dream, Liliya's husband's name was Mikhail Larionov. Her lover's name was Julian Theodore Walker…her child's first name, 'Fyodor' is the Russian version of Theodore. It means "gift of God." The last name would imply that the child was Mikhail's since it has his last name…but I believe that is the false name you spoke of. She probably only did it so the townspeople would think that her baby belonged to her dead husband…the middle name…that reveals the father's true identity," Linka says.

"Yulianovich? What the hell kinda name is that?" Wheeler asks.

"In Russia, it is his **patronymic**, a middle name derived from his father's first name. For boys you add 'ovich' to the father's first name. 'Yulian' is the Russian version of 'Julian.' 'Yulianovich means…"

"Son of Julian?!"

"Da. Even the first name hints that her child was Walker's. It was his middle name, **and **it means 'gift of God.' It has to be Walker's. Poor Liliya. Raising a child alone."

"And poor Walker…he probably never even knew he had a kid," Wheeler says.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Wheeler speaks up.

"Wait…this whole story…our connection to Walker and Liliya…it doesn't mean that…Walker was a relative of mine and Liliya was a relative of Linka's and…we're not gonna find out that somewhere down the line, Linka and I are…related?"

"No," Sandi says. "Your relationship with Walker and Liliya is not blood. It is purely spiritual."

"Phew," Wheeler sighs. "Good. Cuz finding out that I've been in love with a long lost cousin for years…and now we could never be together…well, I think that would require years of therapy!"

Linka was shocked at his admission. Does he even realize what he just said? "In love?" She knew he had a crush on her, she knew he cared, she knew they **both** had feelings for each other…but he was **in love**? For years? Not just a crush. And the feelings she has felt for him…the feelings she has been holding back for fear of them getting too strong and then having her heart broken…she did not have to worry about that anymore. He would never hurt her. He was **in love**! And so was she. No matter how hard she tried to hide it or stop it…she could not. She tried being mad at him. She tried hating him sometimes. But it was impossible. She loved him, and now she could finally let herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Wheeler.

"Now what about Walker? Do you see anything about him?" Wheeler asks Sandi.

"Yes. Much more clearly now...a little less skeptical, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm the kinda person that needs to see things to believe 'em. Please, go on!"

"I see bars…a cell. He spent alot of time locked up. I get a sense of abandonment…of Liliya? I don't get the jail cell reference for leaving Liliya. No wait…it wasn't leaving her….uniforms…Army. He left the army?"

"Yeah."

"They arrested him at Liliya's place. He was protecting her. That was the last time he saw her," Sandi says.

"I wonder if he ever tried to go back to the Soviet Union to find her?" Linka asks.

"He did…but he couldn't. Something was stopping him. I don't know what though," Sandi says.

"Probably the fact that he was a convicted felon. No passport. Plus, by the time he got out of jail, we were probably at the height of the cold war with the Soviet Union. It was probably impossible for a court marshaled, felon American soldier to get out of the States, let alone INTO the Soviet Union…our 'enemy.'"

"That is a good point. And perhaps she was having the same problems getting _out_," Linka says.

"Can you tell us more? Why didn't they get back to each other?" Wheeler asks Sandi.

"Honey, I'm good, but I ain't _**that**_ good!" Sandi says.

"So what now?" Linka asks.

"Gaia!" Wheeler exclaims as he rushes out of the room.

"What?" Sandi asks, confused.

"Um, nothing. It is a Russian swear word that I taught him," Linka covers. "We should be going now before the other Planeteers get here and start asking why Wheeler and I are here so early. Thank you so much for your time and help. You have really made things much more clear."

"Glad I could help."

"And please…do not mention this to the others. We have not talked to them about it yet."

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

Linka goes outside to find Wheeler yelling,

"Gaia?! Gaiaaaaaaa!!! We have a question!"

"Wheeler! Stop it. You look like a madman! Has no one ever told you how to contact Gaia?"

"Umm, no, apparently not. I just always thought she sort of showed up," he replies.

Linka puts her ring hand to her head and concentrates.

Gaia appears a few seconds later.

"Yes? What is it Linka? I was having fun watching Wheeler try to get my attention."

"Wait, you saw that and still didn't come?!" Wheeler says angrily.

"Well I would have been here sooner, but I was laughing too hard!"

"Gaia, we have a question about someone…well, two people actually," Linka says.

"Private Julian Walker and Liliya Malkina-Larionova?" Gaia asks.

"Da."

"Hey, how did you know?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you two tonight once I sensed you were distressed about something. What do you want to know?"

"How did the American Army find him?" Linka asks.

"He wrote a letter home asking his family to send a few personal belongings and money," Gaia explains.

"The Army was monitoring their mail?" Wheeler asks.

"No. His family was not happy with his decision to never come home again. They thought he was being irrational and impulsive...blinded by a pretty face. They turned the letter in to the authorities and told them to go get their son and bring him home."

"Bozhe moy!"

"Why would they do that?! Didn't they want him to be happy?!" Wheeler asks.

"They wanted their son home. I guess they didn't think of the consequences."

"What consequences? After Walker was arrested in Russia, what happened to him?" Linka asks.

"Over 21,000 US military personnel were convicted and sentenced for desertion during the 3.5 years of American involvement in World War II. Of these, 49 were sentenced to death, but only one was executed," Gaia explains.

"Oh no…Walker?" Linka gasps.

"No. I was just giving you statistics. Walker was sentenced to 25 years. He would have been 44 when he was released. However, he was released five years early for good behavior…and because the prisons were becoming over populated and they needed to make room. So he would have been 39."

"Did he try to get in touch with Liliya when he was released?" Linka asks.

"No."

"Idiot!" Wheeler exclaims.

"He wrote her letters almost everyday, then he cut back to once a week, then once a month, then he just stopped."

"Why?" Linka asks.

"Because he never heard back from her."

"Now _**she**_is the idiot!" Linka says.

"You're both so quick to judge!" Gaia admonishes. "She never got those letters."

"Why not?" Wheeler asks.

"He was sending the letters to the only address he knew, but she no longer lived at the farmhouse that she shared with Mikhail, then Walker. She couldn't afford it. She sold her cows, then the chickens, then the whole farm. She could not bear to part with the horse though. He reminded her of the day she met Walker. So she took her horse and moved back to her father's place with her grandmother. She told her grandmother everything because she thought she would understand. She was upset with Liliya for behaving in such a way that could make the family look bad, but she was sympathetic towards the sadness that Liliya was feeling at losing the love of her life. However, being more concerned for the family, Liliya's grandmother told Liliya's father what had happened. Her father then told her brother, who had moved his way up the army ranks rather quickly. Her brother used his connections to get information on his sister's US soldier. She knew of her brother's efforts and every day, she would ask him if he had heard anything. She even lied to him and told him that when she found him, he had been wounded from fighting **against** the Nazis **with** the Russian Army, even though he had run away from his army, he still made the effort to fight against the Nazis. He considered that for a while and wondered if perhaps he could us his rank to help his sister's American...if he could some how say that his army would like to honor Private Walker for his "heroic deeds." He knew his sister was deeply in love and cared very much for this man. He also knew that she would never move on and be happy as long as she knew that he was out there somewhere. He was going to do all he could to reunite his sister with her love."

"So what happened? He obviously didn't. Or couldn't," Wheeler says.

"Then Liliya found out she was pregnant. She was always tired and hadn't been feeling well, but everyone assumed it was all the stress she was under. When she missed her…cycle…she told her family the news…

Gaia waved her hands and suddenly, an image appeared in front of Wheeler and Linka. They could see back in time, they could witness for themselves what happened.

"Please tell me it is Mikhail's!" her father pleaded.

"I am sorry Papa, it cannot possibly be. I have not seen him in six months." She then pleaded with her brother, "Please, you **must** find a way to bring Walker back. It is not just about **me** needing him anymore…his **child **needs him!"

Her brother considered this and was now more determined than ever to get the American released, not just for his sister, but for his new niece or nephew. He told his father and grandmother was he planned on doing.

"Absolutely not!" her father had said. "As far as anyone else is concerned, Liliya's child belongs to Mikhail. That is what we will tell everyone."

Her brother still tried to fight for her,

"But Papa, she loves the American. It is his child. She wants to be a family. She **deserves** to have a family."

But still, her father insisted,

"Mikhail was a well liked man. People will feel badly for her if they think she is a widow with a child whose father died in the war...what will they think of her if they know the truth? That while her husband was off fighting a war, she was falling in love with another man, and before Mikhail's body was even cold, she had created a baby with someone else!"

Liliya's brother tried one last time,

"Mikhail was an idiot! He is the reason we lost our jobs because of his stupidity and lack of business sense. And now my sister has nothing because he could not have died honorably **fighting**, he took his own life and now Liliya is entitled to **nothing**! She has **nothing **and now that she has a child, no man will ever have her...but the American...he is the father...if he is half the man that Liliya makes him out to be, he will take care of her and their child. I know you are concerned about what people will think, but think about your daughter's happiness and not your own ideals of how things should be and what people will think. Do you think Liliya would want people to pity her for being a single mother and widow? No. Do you think she would care what people thought of her if they knew the truth about her child's paternity? No. And I know it will be hard on us, hearing what people are saying about her, but if she does not care, we should not care. And if keeping up appearances is really that important to you, then Liliya should move to America to be with her soldier so they can raise their child together."

Back in the present, Wheeler turns to Linka and says,

"Wow, I'm really likin' her brother!"

"And not so much her father," Linka adds.

"It gets worse," Gaia says as she directs their attention back to the image in front of them.

Her father goes on,

"How will they raise a child together while he is in jail? How will she survive over there with no one to support her? She is better off being alone here where she has family than being alone over there, where she has no one. This is not up for discussion. You will do **nothing** to get the American freed and sent over here. And you will do **nothing **to send your sister to America."

Her brother knows he is defeated.

"What am I supposed to tell her? She knows I have been trying to get information on him."

Her father cannot look his son in the eye when he says,

"Tell her he is dead. It is the only way she will give up and forget about him. Do you understand?"

Her brother knew that their father was right. As long as Liliya thought there was a chance, she would never give up hope. He didn't want her spending the rest of her life waiting for Walker, so he sadly replied,

"Yes Papa, I understand."

"NO!" Linka yells at the images in front of her.

"That bastard!" Wheeler adds.

"What did Liliya do when she found out?" Linka asks.

"This isn't going to be easy to watch, but see for youselves," Gaia says.

Her brother came home one day, and as she did every time she saw him, Liliya asked,

"Any news today?"

Remembering what their father had instructed, he took his sister's hands and, unable to look her in the eye, said,

"I am sorry Liliya. His crimes against his country were severe."

So she asked,

"If they will not release him early...when will they release him? I will wait for as long as it takes!"

Her words confirmed what he had feared.

"I know you will...but you cannot...he...he is dead."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Her scream was the most agonizing scream he had ever heard...and he had been on the battlefield where people were shot, missing limbs from explosives, and dying...and still, he had never heard anyone cry out in as much pain as she was at that moment. His heart broke for her. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to send her to America and tell her what jail her love was being held in so she could visit him and tell him their good news. And he had no doubt that his sister would have found a way to survive on her own in America while she waited for her soldier to be released. After all, it was the land of opportunity...at least that is what he had heard. Instead, he just held her and let her cry.

"I am sorry Liliya. I am so, **so** very sorry."

She pulled out of his arms and placing one hand on her unborn child and grasping the necklace where the ring he gave her now resided, she looked to the sky and whispered,

"I am pregnant Yankee. You are going to be a papa and I will do my best to raise our child to be as loving, gentle, and kind as you were. Rest in peace my love."

And both the image and Gaia disappeared, leaving Wheeler and Linka alone in the dim, early morning sunlight.

Linka was sobbing, her heart breaking for Liliya. She felt like she was no longer able to stand, so she crouched down on one knee as her sobs wracked her body and her tears fell into the dirt.

Wheeler was at a lose for words. He couldn't believe what he just saw, couldn't get her scream out of his head. He looked down at Linka and pulled her up, holding her tightly against him and letting her cry into his chest as he buried his face in her hair.

"It is horrible. How could her father do that?" she cried.

"I don't know Babe. I guess he thought he knew what was best for..."

"BUT IT WAS NOT! HE RUINED THEIR LIVES!"

"Sssh, I know Linka...I know. I don't think I'll ever get the sound of her scream out of my head. I don't **ever** want to hear anything like that ever again."

He presses his head against the side of hers and lets her hair absorb his tears and lets his own body become overcome with heavy sobs. He hates crying in front of her. He hates not being able to be the strong one, but he can't do it. He is just as upset as her and needs her support just as much as she needs his. This isn't about a dream anymore...it wasn't **_just _**a dream. It was real. It's about real people and their lives.

* * *

To Be Continued...I'm going to bed now! I made myself cry at 5:30 in the morning! My boyfriend's gonna think I'm nuts if he wakes up and I'm crying for no reason! "Sorry Babe, it's a girl thing, go back to sleep!" haha. That'll work! Or maybe I'll just go fall asleep on the couch and pretend I fell asleep watching Sportscenter on ESPN!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't really know what time frame this is set in...is it still the early 90s and the Planeteers are in their teens? If I set it during the present time and keep to the original Planeteerdates...they'd be in their 30s...and that's just not right...I don't think Linka would have kept Wheeler waiting that long! So I guess for the sake of the story...we'll pretend that it's present time, but they're 18 and 19...just like Liliya and Walker were when they met...sound good? Works for me!

Here's the next chapter, although I don't think I'll ever be able to top that last one! They're all gonna be crap compared to that one from here on out! But I guess you still wanna know what happens, so here ya go!

* * *

They held each other until their sobs subsided. Wheeler loosened his grip on her, letting his hands rest low around her waist, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted. He was so happy when she didn't. Instead, she held onto him tighter, as if she was silently asking him not to let go. Not yet anyways. He re-adjusted his hold on her and lovingly, protectively, kissed her temple. He'd hoped that he hadn't gone too far or made her uncomfortable. He wasn't trying anything, just letting her know that he cared.

"Oh good, you're still here," said a voice from behind them. They immediately recognized it as Sandi.

Wheeler dropped his arms from around Linka and stood up straight, anticipating that she would also jump away from him in order to prevent being caught in such an intimate moment...yes, for them, a simple comforting hug was as intimate as it has ever gotten. Still, Linka maintained her hold of him, only pulling away slightly to look at the psychic.

"Uh, yeah. We're still here. Is there something else?" Wheeler asks. Putting one arm back around Linka and rubbing her back to let her know that he was still there for her.

"I do not know if I can take anymore," Linka confides in him as she leans her cheek against his chest.

"After you left, I picked up some numbers...and got a sense of death. The years that Walker and Liliya died, I think."

At their silence, she continued,

"For Walker, I saw an obituary in the newspaper read 'September 26th 1989.' Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah," Wheeler says.

"And for Liliya, I saw a tombstone that said 'July 4th, 1990."

"Bozhe moy."

"Is that also significant," Sandi asks.

"Da. Those dates are our birthdays. Day and year."

"Well then, take that whichever way you'd like to believe," Sandi says as she walks back to the police barracks.

"Thanks again for all of your help," Wheeler calls out to her.

After resuming their previous position of holding each other close, a few minutes pass before Wheeler asks,

"So what do you think?"

"I think…I do not know what to think. It is all very strange. What do you think?"

"I think that…maybe…Walker and Liliyadid not get to be together and that sucks because obviously, they were soul mates. They were meant to be together forever and they didn't get to. But if what Sandi said is true…if I'm Walker and you're Liliya...reincarnated…they're together again…sort of."

"You mean, they are a part of each other's lives? Even if it is just as friends?"

"Yeah. I mean…it's better than nothing…right?" Even though Wheeler knew he'd never be satisfied with being "just friends."

"Da." Linka finally lets go of him and takes a step back. _Just friends_? He is ok with being "just friends"? Not even an hour ago, he let it slip that he was in love with her...now he's ok with being just friends. Linka felt sick to her stomach. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to hope that they could possibly have a future, that it was ok to let herself fall in love. Well, she had _already_ fallen in love...she thought that now it would be ok to admit it...to stop denying it. But no, she was wrong. She needed to suppress those feelings...again.

"What if…" he stops, uncertain of how to say what he wants to say.

Linka touches his arm and looks up at him, prompting him to continue.

"What if…we're supposed to fix what went wrong all those years ago?"

"Fix how? Liliya and Walker are both dead…it is not like we can track them down and reunite them," she says.

"No, I mean fate kept them apart…what if _fate_ brought us together?"

"**_Gaia_** brought us together," Linka states.

"And she's the SPIRIT of the Earth. It would explain why she didn't seem very shocked or surprised that we were asking questions about the lives of people who we'd have never even known about if it weren't for our dream."

"What exactly are you saying?" She asks.

"Remember in the dream, right after Liliya found out that Mikhail had died, and Walker said he would be there for her for as long as she wanted him to?"

"Da."

"And she said 'forever,' and he asked if there was anything longer than that. She said 'the after life' and then he said 'what about the life after that? And the one after that, and the one after that…what if we're part of that cycle? They promised to be together forever…but they weren't…even though they were supposed to be. What if we represent them and their chance of being together?"

"Wheeler, I have never heard anything so…"

"Ridiculous? Yeah, I figured you would say that."

"Nyet, let me finish...Not ridiculous…romantic."

He looks into her eyes. They're completely focused on him and she's looking at him like she's never looked at him before. She gives him a faint smile and his full attention is drawn to her lips. He brushes her bangs out of her face and slowly leans in and covers her lips with his. She is surprised at first, but then she looks into his eyes. Neither one of them closes their eyes, both searching for signs of regret or to see if the other thought this kiss was a mistake. Seeing no such things, she slowly closes her eyes and relaxes into the kiss. He brushes his lips against hers, but makes no move to pull away. She rests her hands on his hips and parts her lips, allowing him better access to lock their lips as he pulls her bottom lip between his and she responds by repeating his actions. Encouraged by her willingness, Wheeler wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him so that his body is pressed against hers.

He finally pulls away from the kiss, and she lets out a soft whimper of disappointment. His forehead rests against hers, the sides of their noses still touching, and he continues holding onto her.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have...I just…"

"Sssh, do not apologize," she says as she places her hand on his cheek and runs her thumb across his lips. "Do not _**ever**_ apologize for that."

"I just…wanted to see what it would feel like," he whispers as he presses his lips against the pad of her thumb.

"To kiss? Surely you have kissed before."

"To kiss you," he admits.

"And? What did you think?"

"When I was dreaming, I could feel what Walker was feeling. I'm assuming you could feel Liliya's feelings right?"

"Da."

"So I knew what he was feeling the first time they kissed…and every time after that…that feeling that I got in my dream…it was like nothing I've ever felt before…until just now."

"I know," she says softly as she tilts her head forward and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. My stomach was doing flips, like it was the best roller coaster ride ever…thrilling and exciting…and when the ride was over, all I could think was 'I wanna do it again,'" he admits.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead," she says as she brushes her nose against his and tilts her head, preparing for another kiss.

Wheeler responds by placing his hand behind her head and holding her to him as he kisses her thoroughly.

"But Walker and Liliya…they lost that feeling and never felt it with anyone else, ever again. I don't wanna lose it," he whispers.

"Neither do I"

They remain like that for a while until Linka breaks the silence.

"Do you think Walker and Liliya were reunited in Heaven?" she asks.

"No. I don't think that they've made it there yet. I think that their souls are suffering too much unrest and that's the reason we had that dream, like they were speaking to us. I think…I think that they didn't want us to end up like them, and that's why we need to make things right. So they can finally rest in peace," he says as he leans in to kiss her.

"There's the other Jeep!" They're interrupted by familiar voices just before their lips meet. They jump apart and turn to see Gi rounding the corner of the building.

"Hey! You guys are here early!" Gi says. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Uh, I couldn't sleep last night. When I got out of the tent, it woke Linka up, so then she couldn't fall back to sleep. We just stayed up all night talking, then we decided to go get breakfast and just meet you guys here," Wheeler lies.

"You look beat," she states.

"I could use a nap," he says.

"Da, me too."

"Why don't you guys go back to the camp and try to get some more sleep. We're just going to be listening to what the psychic sees and take notes on any landmarks that might stand out and narrow the search for the bomb."

"That's a great idea…you sure you're ok with that?" Wheeler asks.

"Yeah, you're not very enthusiastic about what Sandi has to say anyways. It'd be better to have you go back to camp and sleep, than to have you fall asleep while she's talking!" Gi says.

"Ok. Have Ma-Ti contact us if we need to come back here or if Sandi locates the bomb and we need Captain Planet," Linka says.

* * *

The ride back had been quiet, with neither one of them saying anything...just staring straight ahead.

"I am going to get a drink of water, do you want some?" Linka asks.

"Sure, just bring the canteens in here," he replies.

When Linka enters the tent, she sees that Wheeler has taken their sleeping bags and zipped them together to make one big sleeping bag. He's already crawled into it and has the corner pulled back, waiting for her.

"Is this…ok? I just uh, wanted to hold you while we slept, but I didn't want anything coming between us."

Linka was relieved that he was not expecting anything, but slightly disappointed. She didn't know why, she had not expected anything to happen. Not now. Not this soon, after just a few kisses. Not while they were technically still on a mission. What she did want though, was for this mission to be over so they could go back home and take things from there.

"Da, this is fine. Here," she says as she hands him his canteen.

"Thanks," he says as he sits up to take a drink.

She pulls the corner of the sleeping bag back and sits down next to him, suddenly very uncomfortable. She doesn't know why. She knows all they are going to do is sleep, and even better, she's going to fall asleep in his arms. She just doesn't know what to say to him in the mean time. He finishes taking a long drink from the canteen, caps it, and sets it aside. He looks over at her, and sensing his eyes on her, she looks over at him and smiles shyly. He returns her smile and chuckles awkwardly,

"So…"

"So…" she sighs.

"This shouldn't be as weird as it is… I mean, before…at the police barracks…there was a moment. And now that that moment has passed, this feels…forced. We can't even fall asleep without it feeling weird? Maybe I should just undo the sleeping bags…" He goes to stand up, but she stops him by placing her hand on his forearm.

"Nyet. Leave it. We are over thinking things. We are tired. We need to sleep. Just lay down."

He does as she says, but lays his arm across her pillow. She lays down on her side and rests her head on his arm. He rolls onto his side so that he's facing her, and puts his other arm over her waist.

"Is this alright?" he asks.

"Da."

He bends the arm that her head is resting on and brushes his hand across her cheek. She moves closer to him so that her chest is against his and he tightens his arms around her. He throws his leg over top of hers to pull her even closer.

"Too much?" he asks.

"Nyet. This is nice." She rests her forehead against his and brushes her nose against his. With each stroke, their lips get closer and closer until finally, they just barely touch and both of them freeze. Neither one knows, or cares, who made the next move. It doesn't matter though. All that matters is that it happened and their lips were now more firmly pressed against each other and moving of their own accord. Wheeler and Linka's brains may not know what to do or say, but their bodies know what to do to eliminate the question of "What happens next?"

Wheeler pulls back and asks,

"So what do you say to someone before you go to bed when it's not night time? Can't say 'goodnight,' right?"

"I do not know… 'good nap'?" she proposes with a mixture of a laugh and a yawn.

"Sweet dreams?" he suggests, also yawning in a chain reaction response to her yawn.

"Da. I like that one."

"Then sweet dreams, Babe."

"Sweet dreams, Yankee," she says as they kiss before drifting off to sleep, tucked so close together, their lips are still touching.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Weekend everyone!

* * *

Wheeler wakes up and the first thing he sees is Linka, her face still inches from his.

"I could get used to this," he thinks to himself.

As if sensing she was being watched, she opens her eyes and stretches.

"Hi," she says sleepily as she smiles at him.

"Hiya beautiful. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Da. Although I am in no hurry to move from this spot anytime soon," she says as she puts her arm around his side and nestles herself more closely to him.

"Me neither," he replies as he rolls over onto his back and pulls her on top of him. "Except my arm fell asleep lying like that. Are you still comfortable like this?"

"Da...but this matress is a little lumpy," she jokes as she pokes his sides, causing him to…giggle?! Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops, as she gasps,

"Yankee! Did you just...giggle?"

"Nooooo!" he protests. "Guys DO NOT giggle."

"But you just did," and she demonstrates by poking her fingers into his sides again, and once again, he giggles.

"Linka! Stop it!" he laughs.

He struggles to grab her arms, but she sits up, straddling his hips as he tries, unsuccessfully to grab her hands. She keeps pulling them out of his reach and then poking him. He grabs her hips and holds onto her as he rolls over quickly so now she is pinned beneath him, the weight of his body holding her still, allowing him to finally grab hold of her hands and pull them away from his sides. He stretches her hands up over her head and holds both of her hands in one of his. His face is hovering inches above hers as he looks at her with an evil grin. He shows her his free hand, and slowly moves it down to her side, poised to get his tickling revenge.

"Hmm, should I kiss you, or tickle you?" he asks.

"Kiss me!" she tries to distract him from tickling her by lifting her head to meet his lips. It works...for a little while.

He pulls back and whispers,

"You know what happens next right?"

"More kissing?" she asks hopefully.

Then that evil grin returns as he pokes his fingers into her side.

"WHEELER! NYET!" she squeals, as she wraps her legs around his waist and tries to get leverage on him to free her hands.

"I think you mean 'Wheeler! Yes!' I mean, 'Wheeler! Da!'" He continues tickling her as she tries to squirm out of his grasp as she giggles.

He stops tickling her and gives her a minute to catch her breath.

"Are we even now?" he asks.

"Da."

He releases her hands and bends his head to place his lips next to her ear,

"Truce?"

"Truce," she agrees.

He kisses her cheek before moving to look her in the eye. They are just about to seal their 'Tickling Treaty' with a kiss when...

"Wheeler...Linka..." They hear Ma-Ti say in their heads. "Oh...my...I...uh...sorry to interrupt."

Linka pushes Wheeler off of her and buries her head in her hands. He collapses on his back and scrubs his hands down his face in frustration.

"Geez Ma-Ti...anyone ever teach you to knock?"

"There is no door...my ring..."

"It was a joke little buddy. I know there's no door."

"I wasn't...I thought you were sleeping," Ma-Ti stutters.

"It is ok Ma-Ti; it is not what you think. We were just having a...tickle fight. Was there something you needed to tell us?"

"Yes. We can go home now. It was all a hoax."

"You're kidding! We've spent two days looking for nothing?!" Wheeler moans.

"I am afraid so. Two young teenagers showed up at the police station and were asking when Captain Planet was going to come find the bomb. We told them there was no reason to call him. Then we realized that it had not been made public that we were looking for a bomb. Then Sandi started picking up vibes so the police started questioning the boys. These two boys told some girls that they were trying to impress that they could get Captain Planet to come here. They called in the fake bomb threat pretending to be working for Duke Nukem. Case closed. Now it is up to the authorities to decide what they are going to do with these kids. So, we are on our way back to the campsite to pack up and go home. Just thought we would give you a heads up incase you wanted to start packing."

"We will do that. Thank you Ma-Ti," Linka says.

"No problem...I guess I will let you get back to your...tickle fight." Then he was gone.

"What a waste," Wheeler sighs heavily. "I oughta go down to the police barracks and kick those kids' asses myself!"

"It was not a complete waste," she says as she places a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. I guess I'll let them live…So what happens next?"

"We go home."

"And then what?" He asks as he props himself up on his elbow and looks down at her.

"Well, I would like to take a shower, wash my hair, and I have been craving a banana mango smoothie, so I think I will go pick some and make one..."

"I meant with us...what does this mean for us?" he clarifies.

"Oh."

"Are we going to pretend this never happened, like there's nothing between us, just like we always do when we get close?"

"Wheeler...it has never gone this far before. That first kiss, and all the others after it...cannot be ignored. There is no going back from this...not for me anyway...unless you are having second thoughts..."

"No. No way. This is it for me. I've been waiting so long for this...I just don't want to push it. I guess what I'm asking is...what do we do next?"

"I guess we just take it one day at a time," she says.

"Do we tell the others?"

"I have a feeling that Ma-Ti is doing that as we speak! Let us just worry about ourselves. There is no need for a big announcement. They will figure it out on their own."

"When we get back...after you have your shower and your smoothie...we should...will you...do you wanna...maybe we can..." he sighs in exasperation, trying to think of the proper thing to say. He felt like a kid in Jr. High trying to ask the head cheerleader to the Spring dance. "Linka, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She does her best not to laugh at him and his nervousness. She smiles up at him, strokes his cheek, and says,

"I would love to. What time should I be ready?"

"Is seven ok?"

"I cannot wait!" She sits up and kisses his cheek before starting to pack up their things for the trip back to Hope Island.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Wheeler is at her door at seven o'clock on the dot. He made sure he had on his nicest pair of pants with no holes or no stains and his shirt had a collar and was tucked in all the way, not just half. He even brushed his hair. He didn't know why he was so nervous...it was only Linka..._**only **_Linka...no biggie. She's just the love of his life...that's all. Oh yeah, let's not forget the life before this one. The love of his life, and the love of his past life...no pressure. He took a deep breath, and then knocked on her door.

"Come in," she calls.

He does as she says, but doesn't see her anywhere in the room.

"I am almost ready, I will be out in a second," she calls from the bathroom.

"Um, take your time...I'm early," he lies as he nervously looks around the room.

"Could not wait?" she asks as she leans against the doorway of her room and the bathroom.

"No, I just...." he looks over at her and smiles . "Wow....you look...different...I mean, nice!" he clarifies. "Your hair...I never realized it was that long...or wavy...you should leave it down more often."

"You like it?"

"Yeah. I mean. I like it in a ponytail too. That's nice also. You always look nice." He knew he was rambling, but for some reason, he couldn't stop. But at this moment, she looked particularly nice in her strappy sandals, black skirt, and aqua top. He had never seen her wear anything like this before. Two straps tied behind her neck held the top up, leaving an open back.

"This is for you," he says as he hands her the stuffed animal he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Aww Wheeler! It is adorable!" She coos as she examines the little stuffed dog that was holding a little red heart in its mouth. "Where did you get it? You could not have possibly left the Island once we got home...I barely had time to get ready."

"No, I've had it for a while. I saw it at the store once and I immediately thought of you. It's a Siberian Husky and its eyes...they reminded me of yours. I was just waiting for a reason to give it to you. Now seemed like a good time. I would have gotten you flowers, but I didn't want to pick them because I'd feel guilty for ruining an eco system or something...plus flowers die. At least that you can keep...or whatever you want to do with it. You can give it to a little kid or something if you don't..."

"Do not be silly! I love it. He is so cute, I am keeping him all to myself." She gives the stuffed animal a squeeze before setting it down on her bed. "I am ready when you are."

"Let's go then," he says as he offers her his arm.

* * *

They walk along the beach and just as Linka is about to ask where they are going, she sees that a table for two has been set up along the shoreline.

"I figured we'd have a nice view of the sunset from here," he says as he pulls out her chair and pushes it back in as she sits.

He lights the two candles that he has sitting on the table and then turns on the CD player to the sounds of quiet instrumentals.

"Wheeler, you did not need to go through all this trouble. You do not need to impress me."

"I just want it to be special. To let you know how much you mean to me and that all I want is for you to be happy."

"I **am** happy," she says as she takes his hand from across the table.

"Well, I want to keep it that way."

"This means so much to me...you have put much thought and effort into this. No one has ever done so much to make me feel so...special."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm the first...and hopefully the last. I want to be the one...The only one," he says as he squeezes her hand and smiles.

She returns his smile and nods, silently letting him know that that's what she wants too.

He reaches into the cooler and pulls out...the pitcher from the blender...?!

"Smoothie?" he asks.

"Of course!"

"I know by the time we got back, it didn't leave you any time to go get your fresh mango and banana smoothie made, so I added it to the menu!" he says as he pours their drinks. "And we didn't have much in the way of food so all I could make for dinner was pasta. Plus, I'm not a very good cook to begin with and didn't have much time to search through a recipe book...but I can boil rigatoni noodles and add a jar of sauce. Sorry, it's not much but..."

"It smells delicious Yankee."

And then they stopped what they were doing and looked up at each other. Deja vu. It is what Liliya had said to Walker as he made them eggs for breakfast in their shared dream. The mood suddenly changed as they ate in silence. Once they had finished, there was still an awkward silence.

"That was very good," she said. "Did you add something to the sauce?"

"A little basil and a splash of cooking wine."

"It tasted good."

"Thanks. Uh look, if you don't wanna do this anymore, it's cool. We can try again another time...if you want...or if not..."

"I want to do this again another time...but I do not want this to end tonight...unless you are not..."

"No, no...I want this to continue...I just...I know that every time we think of Walker and Liliya, we're gonna be sad for them. But maybe when we think of them...we should also think of us and how if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be doing this right now."

"Da. Ok."

Things remain quiet between them and they both stare out into the ocean as the sun goes down into the horizon. After a few moments, Wheeler speaks up,

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

He stands up and pulls her chair out with one hand while offering her his other hand to pull her up out of the chair. He keeps her hand in his as they start walking and keep walking until the waning sunlight has turned into moonlight.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks her.

"Nothing..."

"I can tell something's on your mind Babe...so spill."

"I...I am thinking about...how scared I am."

"What?! Why?! Linka, I'm not gonna do anything. I don't have any plans or expectations of where this is going to go. It was only dinner, and hopefully some talking, but I can't even do that right."

"Nyet Wheeler, you misunderstand me...I am not scared of you...well, I am...but not for the reasons you think. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. But you have, just as I know that I have hurt you in the past. But now, I am scared of what I feel for you. What I have tried to fight, but cannot...no, **_will not_ **fight any more. I care about you...very much. I am scared because I have never felt this way before about anyone. I am scared of letting myself feel that way because what if...what if you did not feel the same?"

"But I do...I always have...I don't know what more I need to do to convince you of that..." he says.

"Sssh, I know. I know that now. I believe you now. But now...my problem is...do I love you too much?"

"You...you love me?"

She stops walking and moves to stand in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers, looking up at him, and staring him in the eye as she finally admits to him,

"Da. I love you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words!" he says.

"Probably about as long as I have been waiting to hear them."

"You mean you didn't know? All this time? You didn't know?"

"Nyet...because you never said it...until today. To the psychic. You said you did not want to find out that you were _in love_ with a relative."

"But you didn't get it after all this time...? I've been flirting with you since the day we met!" he explains.

"Da, **and** every other girl you see, you flirt with."

"But it was different with you. And most of the time, I only flirted with them to make you jealous. None of them meant as much to me as you do."

"How was I supposed to know that?" She asks. "When one day you are flirting with me and I start to think maybe your feelings are genuine, but then the next day, we go off on a mission and you find someone else to flirt with and I feel like I do not exist."

"Ok. I see your point...and I'm sorry you felt that way. But we're past that now. I love you...and you love me. That makes us happy. There's no need to be scared," he says as he leans down to kiss her.

"Ah, but there is," she says as she pulls away. "Now that I know that I cannot live without you, I am scared of what I will do if I ever lost you."

"You won't. I'll do everything I can to make you happy, and keep you happy. If we break up, it's gonna be because you got sick of me and dumped me, because I ain't leavin' you. Not after it took me this long to get you."

"That is not what I mean. We can be separated...just like Walker and Liliya were. Something else could keep us apart...what if something happens to you on a mission...I am scared of having to spend the rest of my life without you."

"You can't think like that Babe. Anything could happen to either one of us on a mission. Don't you think that I would be equally crushed if something happened to you? Of course I would be...but that's not gonna keep me from loving you now. We need to cherish every moment that we **do **have together, because you never know when that can end...and then what? We have regrets. We're not gonna be like Walker and Liliya if that's what you're scared of. **We're** _their_ second chance. **We're** gonna make it right for _them_. **We're** _their_ happily ever after...don't you see that?"

"I do not want to be scared anymore," she says softly.

"Then don't be. I'm here. With you. And I'm not going anywhere," he holds her face between his hands as he brings his head down to hers as they kiss, more deeply and more passionately than they ever have before. He needed to let her know that he meant what he said.

"That was…" Linka is breathless and at a loss for words.

"That was my promise to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep Wheeler."

"I'm not. No matter what, I'll always be with you…here," he says as he points to her head, "and here," he adds as he places his hand over her heart.

She puts her hand overtop of his and holds it there as they kiss.

He pulls away when a gust of wind blows over them and she shivers.

"Cold?" he asks.

"Da."

"Let's get you home."

"Nyet. I am not ready for the night to end...let us watch TV, play a game, or just sit and talk some more."

"Sounds good to me," he says as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Their walk back to the commons room was quiet. She had her arm slung around his waist and his was around her shoulder.

"Something else is still bothering you," he says.

"I was just thinking how Walker's family betrayed him and how Liliya's deceived her. I wonder what made them do that…and if our lives are so similar to theirs…would that happen to us?"

"No. Walker's parents turned him in because they didn't want to lose him, to never see him again…my parents couldn't care less about me not being around. They probably don't even notice I'm gone."

"Do you honestly believe that?" she asks.

"Yeah…but I don't care. I know they care about me…it's just not tearin' them up that I'm not around…I was never around much when I lived there either. As soon as I was old enough to be a little more independent, I was always looking for excuses to get out of the house. What about you? Do you think your family would have deceived you like Liliya's did to her?"

"I would hope not. But I…I do not know…and I think that is what is bothering me. Not knowing. I saw many similarities between her brother and my brother. The way her brother was trying to find Walker and then struggled with having to lie to her…Mishka would have been like that. Except I do not think he would have lied…and I know my Grandmother would not have done anything to hurt me, but Liliya's Grandma did not really do anything to go against her father…"

"We can't think their families are anything like ours...I think the similarities end at Walker and Liliya. The only reason we even know about their families is because we asked Gaia for details on what happened to them. We know what our family members are like, and we know they wouldn't do what Walker and Liliya's family did."

"Maybe you know that...but I am not so sure," Linka says sadly.

"What do you mean? You just said that although her brother reminded you of Mishka, he wouldn't hurt you like that by lying."

"My father. I...I do not know...what he would have done. I was 14 when he died. He loved me, I loved him...I knew this. I _**know**_ this...but I would not describe our relationship as close. He came home from work, did some work around the house, we had dinner, he would ask how my day was, he would do more work around the house, and by the time he came in for the night, it was time for me to go to bed. He and Mishka were close because Mishka would help him with the chores around the house. They talked about sports, and work, and Mishka's girlfriends, school and what Mishka's plans were for the future. I think the only thing that my father knew about me was that I got good grades in school, and that I liked birds. The day before he died, he came home from work, and I was playing my keyboard...'Flight of the Bumble Bee,' by Korsakov. Do you know what he said to me?"

"I don't know…did he ask what piece you were you playing?"

"Nyet…he said 'When did you learn to do that?' I was playing a very fast, complicated piece, and that was the reaction I got. He did not even know I played! I was furious. I went to bed angry and when I woke up the next morning for school, I was still angry…I had it all planned out, when he came home from work and asked me how school was, I was going to ignore him…except he never came home."

"I'm sorry Babe," he says as he hugs her to him. "How did he die?"

"Mining accident. There was a cave in. I stayed up all night, for as long as I could, waiting for news of a rescue. Something deep down told me that he was gone…that there was no use waiting for good news. Might as well just prepare for the bad news. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when I heard Mishka shouting 'No!' over and over again. And then, I did not cry. I wanted to…I knew that I should have been…but I could not."

"You were in shock. That's normal. Different people cope in different ways. Some keep their emotions bottled up inside and not let others see them…that's you. But you turned out ok, so you obviously dealt with it in your own way," Wheeler says.

"Do you want to know what I did?"

"If you want to tell me."

"I will show you."

She gets up from the couch, walks over to the keyboard which is set up next to the entertainment center, and begins playing Korsakov's "Flight of the Bumblebee."

"Hey! I've heard that song before!" he says upon recognizing the tune.

"I know you would recognize it once you heard it," she smiles and says as she continues to play.

"So that's some big time Ruskie composer who did that song?"

"Da, _BIG_ time Ruskie," she closes her eyes and keeps on playing the fast paced pieced.

"Damn…that's amazing how fast you can go! Were you this good when you 14?"

"Nyet…I was better. It has been a while since I have done this."

"Yeah, but back then, you probably had the music in front of you, right?"

She shook her head, no.

"NO?!" he exclaims. "Wow. I don't even know what to say."

She finishes and walks back towards the couch.

"And that made me feel better in some weird way," she explains sadly.

He stands up as she approaches and hugs her to comfort her.

"That was amazing. _**You're**_ amazing. So much talent…I don't even feel worthy of being in your company…brains, beauty, talent…You could win a Miss America pageant, hands down…err, I mean Miss Russia…do you even have that? Do you know what I'm talking about? I'm just rambling now…I'll shut up…"

"Or I will shut you up," she says as she reaches up to kiss him.

When they part, she says,

"And do not ever say that you do not feel worthy of being with me. It is I who should feel unworthy of you. You are the kindest, most trusting, most forgiving person I know. You have inner beauty as well as outer. And you have talents of your own."

"I do?" He asks.

"Da…not that I have much to base my judgment on, but you are a very good kisser."

"Oh yeah? You're not so bad yourself. You're really good actually. Are you sure you don't have more experience than you're letting on…"

"Nyet…I just have a really good teacher."

"Well, like all talents, practice makes perfect…wanna help me practice?"

"It would be my pleasure," she says as they kiss.

They move to sit on the couch without breaking contact. Linka leans back, drawing Wheeler with her as he presses her into the couch.

Gi enters the room, unoticed by the others, but she is paying more attention to checking her cell phone messages than she is paying to her surroundings, she is only half aware of the red head on the couch, but isn't paying any attention to what he's doing and who he is with, until she looks up midway through her sentence.

"Wheeler have you seen Linka-aaaaaah…?"

Wheeler quickly pulls away and is shocked to see his friend looking at him with her mouth gaping open. From where she is standing behind the couch, all Gi can see is Wheeler leaning over someone, but she can't see who. Obviously she's caught him in the act of a pretty serious make out session, but the back of the couch prevents Gi from seeing that it's Linka.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had…company." Gi's voice has a touch of anger in it. No wonder she couldn't find Linka…she was probably off hiding somewhere, upset and feeling horrible that Wheeler had brought some floozy to the island and was flaunting it all around. Gi was fuming now. How could he do this? She felt the need to stand up for her friend since Linka had too much pride and would never let him know how she really felt.

"Seriously Wheeler! Do you **have** to do that right here? I mean, first of all, I…and I'm sure the others would agree…do not appreciate you using the couch that WE ALL use to…you know…

"But I wasn't doing _that_…"

"Secondly, there's no privacy here so anyone can just walk in on whatever it is you were about to do. What if Linka had walked in and seen you?"

Wheeler looks over the back of the couch at Gi the whole time she is ranting at him. Then he looks down at Linka, then back at Gi.

"Uhhh…"

"I know that's probably what you were hoping for, so you can make her jealous, but do you have any idea how upset this would make her?" Gi continues.

"I am ok with it," Linka says as she sits up and looks over the back of the couch at Gi. "But thank you for caring."

"Wha--? You were…with him…? And you…? No wonder I couldn't find you all night!" Gi stammers.

"I have been on a date with Wheeler...and you are right, we should not be behaving like this in the common room. This whole awkward situation could have been avoided. Honestly though, we just came here to watch TV…then we started talking and then…kissing," Linka says as she curls up against Wheeler's side, and he puts his arm around her.

"So Sandi was right! You two have had something going on! For how long?"

"Actually, when Sandi said that, it was not true," Linka explains. "This just started…last night? This morning? An hour ago? I do not know…"

"It's a long story and complicated. All that matters is that it happened," Wheeler says.

"Finally!" Gi adds.

"We are going to watch TV now," Linka says, looking at Gi, then Wheeler to let him know that they needed to cool off for a while. "Do you want to join us?"

"NO! Uhh, no...no thank you. I uh...am working on something...in my room. I'll be in my room _**all night**_...for the rest of the night...so if you need me...if you need to tell me anything...later...that's where I'll be," Gi hints to Linka that she wants details.

"Ok. Don't think we'll be needing you...but if we do...you sure you'll be in your room?" Wheeler says in his usual smartass fashion.

"Yeah. And Kwame and Ma-Ti will probably be in their rooms for the rest of the night too...if you're wondering where everyone is...just so you know. You won't be seeing us...because we'll be..."

"In your rooms?" Wheeler asks.

"Yes. Goodnight," Gi finishes her stammering rant as she hastily makes her way to the exit.

"Goodnight," Wheeler and Linka say in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"I think we have just made Gi the happiest person in the world!" Linka says.

"Well, she's gonna have to get in line behind me, because I'm pretty sure _**I'm**_ the happiest person in the world right now," he says as he reaches out to touch her cheek.

"Da. Me too," she smiles back at him while leaning into his touch.

* * *

Wheeler and Linka are sitting on the couch watching a game show on TV and guessing the answers. Wheeler has his feet proped up on the table in front of him and Linka has her legs lying across his as she lays back against the arm of the couch.

"You painted your toenails to match your shirt!" He notices.

"I did."

"Must've been a special occasion for you to get all dolled up like that!" he teases.

"It is not often that I have reason to wear anything other than my Planeteer shirt...and these shoes just did not look right without painted nails!"

"Never thought I'd say this about feet, but they look cute," he says admiringly as he unconsciously runs his hand from her knee, down her calf and back up.

She chuckles at his awkward statement.

"Umm, thanks..."

"I like that I can do this now," he says as he looks down at where his hands are caressing her legs.

"Do what?" she asks, knowing what he means, but wanting to hear it for herself.

"Touch you…without needing a reason. Not because I'm helping you up into the Geo Cruiser, pulling you out of the way of danger, or checking on an injury…but just because I can…because I want to…because you want me to…at least I hope you do."

"Da. I do," she says as she smiles at him. "And I like that I can do this," she puts her arm around his neck to pull herself up into a sitting position and kisses him.

"Yeah, I like that we can do that now too!"

She rests her head on his shoulder as he continues to hold her while they watch TV. Once the show is over and another, uninteresting, game comes on, Wheeler rests his head on top of hers and asks,

"So what now?"

"It is getting late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah," he sadly agrees. "It's a been a long day."

* * *

To Be Continued...I know, I'm drawing it out. Next chapter is the last one, I promise...

Jimjamrn, your "knocking" will have to wait a little longer!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, it's not quiet the same as before when the wonderful website malfunctioned and lost all my edits, but it's as good as it's gonna get! Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Wheeler walks Linka back to her cabin and they stand outside her door to say goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Wheeler. It was everything that a first date should be...and more."

"Soooo, does this mean if I ask you to go on a second date, you'll say yes?"

"I would absolutely say yes. Just say when."

"Breakfast tomorrow? That way, if we start early, we have all day to spend with each other!" he says.

"That is the best idea you have ever had," she teases as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks up at him lovingly.

"Good night Babe," he says before leaning down for a goodnight kiss.

"Good night Yankee," she whispers her reply, just before their lips touch.

When they pull apart, they smile at each other, and Wheeler places one more kiss on her forehead before turning to walk away. She grabs his hand to stop him.

"Wheeler, wait. There is something that I have been wanting to do all night...since I first saw you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asks.

"This," she says as she grabs him by the waist and begins pulling his nicely tucked shirt out from his pants.

_OhmyGod. OhmyGod. OhmyGod,_ is all Wheeler can think.

"And this," she says as she grabs his head and begins messing up his hair. She steps back to look at him and declares,

"There! Now you look like _**my **_Yankee!"

He just stands there and stares at her with his half un-tucked shirt and disheveled hair. He finally speaks up, feigning a serious tone,

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair to not stick out all over the place?! I mean, I probably put a huge hole in the ozone layer with the amount of hair products I used just trying to get it to stop flipping out in the back!"

"I like when it does that," she purrs.

"Oh yeah? he whispers with a cocked eyebrow.

"Da. It gives my hands something to play with when we kiss."

She demonstrates what she means by kissing him and twirling her fingers through the wisps of hair.

"Ok fine, you make a valid point," Wheeler says as they part. "But then this won't do either." He brushes her long hair away from her face and pulls it back behind her head. "I like it. It's different, but it covers your beautiful face...ears...and neck." He emphasizes his point by gently kissing each of those spots now that her hair was out of the way.

She rests her hands on his waist as her breathing becomes short and shallow as a result of the extra attention he is paying to her neck. She rolls her neck to the side to give him better access while at the same time making it easier for her to reach his neck with her lips. She works her way up his neck to his ear while un-tucking his shirt the rest of the way and running her hands beneath it, trailing her fingertips up and down his sides and caressing his muscular chest. She nips at his earlobe, rest her lips next to his ear, and whispers,

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah?" he says as he tries to swallow and wonders if it is physically possible for the human heart to pound it's way out of the chest cavity...or at least get bruised from banging against his ribs.

"The Tickle Treaty is over!" she declares as her fingers begin attacking his sides and stomach.

"NO!" he squeals as he tries to squirm out of her reach, but only manages to jar the door they were leaning against open and send them both stumbling inside her room.

He kicks the door shut behind him as he continues to grab at her, trying to get a hold of her, but she avoids him by ducking out of his reach each time. He is finally able to grab one of her hands, but at the same time, she grips his other hand as they stand at arms length. They have reached a stalemate. All they can do is stare at each other and wait for the other to make a move.

Linka is the first to do so. She thrusts all of her weight forward, catching him off guard and pushing him backwards until the back of his knees collide with her bed, and he falls backwards. He recovers enough to have the presence of mind not to let go of her hands and pulls her down with him so that she lands on top of him. They once again begin fighting to free their hands, but all of her squirming is having an affect on Wheeler. Once he realizes, he tries to stop their game before she notices.

"Ok, ok, I give up! You win!" he says, but it's too late. She had just moved down to straddle his legs to hold him in place when she felt it. Her eyes flew open in shock and his slammed shut in humiliation.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "It just...we were...and you were...and...I couldn't help it. I wasn't...trying anything. I didn't mean for this to happen it just...happened."

"Wheeler...I started the tickle fight. You do not need to apologize," she says as she moves off his lap and straightens her skirt so that it is no longer bunched up around her thighs. "It is...natural. Unfortunately for guys, they have a more...obvious...way of showing when they are..."

"Yeah, I know! No need for the anatomy lesson! But thanks for not being completely pissed at me...I should go now."

He starts to stand up to leave, but she stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Why would I be mad at you? I mean, in a way...it is kind of a...compliment...right? _**I**_ did that to you. I have never done that to anyone before. I guess maybe I should be apologizing if I did something to make you...uncomfortable."

"No Babe, that's just it. It's a little...awkward…being caught, but you didn't make me uncomfortable. I liked what we were doing...too much. And for your information, this isn't the first time you've done this to me…just the first time you've noticed!"

She blushes profusely, bites her lip as she smiles shyly, and looks away. He realizes he's embarrassed her…or maybe crossed the line and freaked her out. Disgusted her? Scared her? Made her feel pressured? He certainly didn't intend to do any of those things.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea...like I had this planned or anything...so I'm gonna go," he says as he kisses the hand that is still clutching his.

"Wheeler..." she says as she refuses to let go of his hand. "…stay."

"I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me."

"Then stay...and prove to me that I _**can**_ trust you," she gets up off the bed and stands in front of him. She takes his hand and moves it to the back of her neck, where the straps are tied to hold up her top. She tugs at the strap and it becomes untied.

Wheeler immediately looks up at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Oh my God Linka...what are you trying to do to me?!" he says as he stares at the ceiling.

"Giving you a chance to show me I can trust you...which I hope you know, I already do, more than anyone. I trust that you will stop if I ask you to...but until then...Wheeler, look at me."

He looks down from the ceiling and directly into her eyes.

"Remember how you wanted to know what it felt like to kiss? If we would feel the same feelings that we felt through Walker and Liliya in our dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Do you not want to know if...other things...feel the same?"

"Yes...but only if you do...only if you're _**sure**_ you do. I don't want you to feel like you _**have**_ to."

"I feel like...I _**want**_ to," she whispers. "But I am nervous. I have never..."

"I'm nervous too Babe...you have no idea."

"But you've...? I mean, I guess I've always assumed that you would have..."

"Yeah. I have," he interrupts her. "But not in a very long time. Not since I've met you. I haven't wanted to...be with...anyone else but you...and the fact that you've never...well, that's added pressure for me. I want it to be special and...good. I don't want you to be scared or uncomfortable...I'm gonna be gentle, but if at anytime you change your mind, or if you're in pain..."

"Pain? Ok, now I just went from nervous to scared!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to be...prepared...and know what to expect."

"Thank you...and that is why I trust you. I know that you care enough to not do anything that I do not want to," she says as she grabs the front of his shirt in her fists and pulls him towards her for a kiss. She begins pulling his shirt up and pulls away from him just long enough to get the shirt over his head. She lays down on the bed and pulls him down with her.

"Wait, I gotta go get a..."

"Nyet."

"Yes, Linka! We have to be careful...we don't want any little Fyodor's running around!"

"Nyet I mean, I am already taking something...so there will be no little Fyodor's!"

"Oh, ok," he says as he happily continues.

After a few moments, Linka speaks up,

"However, if we ever do have kids...if we have a boy...can we name him Walker?"

"Yes. **When** we have kids, we can name our boy Walker...and if we have a girl, Liliya. Walker Jasonovich Wheeler!" He announces as he makes a funny face to show his dislike for the way it sounds. "That's kinda dumb. What would the middle name be for a girl?"

"Liliya Jasonovna Wheeler."

"Sorry Babe, but the Ruskie middle name method just doesn't work for me. Sounds stupid."

"Well, 'Jason' isn't exactly a popular Russian name. There is a 'Jasha' but I do not think it translates to Jason...Walker Jashaevich Wheeler!"

"Nah...how about we just do it the normal way and either come up with something original, or name it after a family member?"

"Oh, so you mean the _normal_ way for you."

"Yeah. I mean, it's already gonna have my last name, so we can give it the middle name of someone on your side of the family."

"Whatever you want to do, LyubOv moya," she says as she runs her hands up and down his muscular arms.

He starts to laugh.

"Sorry, does that tickle?" She asks, remembering that tickling is what got them here in the first place.

"No...well, kinda. If feels nice actually...but I was just thinking...we haven't even done anything yet, and we're naming our kids!"

Linka also begins to laugh and puts her hands behind his head to draw him down towards her for a kiss. Things are getting really heated between them as their hands and lips begin exploring. Wheeler stops what he's doing and suddenly pulls away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Linka asks.

"No...I just thought of something...if you've never...you know…then why are you on...?"

"Bad cramps...now stop talking!" she says as she rolls over on top of him.

This time, he doesn't care what she notices about how his body is reacting to hers, as she begins loosening his belt and undoing his pants. He reaches up to caress her skin, then pulls her down towards him so that he can kiss her.

"This is all about you, remember?" he asks as he switches positions with her, tosses the pants aside, and runs his hand down her side until he reaches the zipper on her skirt. He looks at her one more time, just to be sure, and when she nods her approval, he finishes undressing her.

"I love you so much Linka...you have no idea...and I'm not just saying that because we're about to..."

"I know. I love you too...which is why I am not scared and I am not nervous like I thought I would be. I have never felt so right or as sure about anything before in my life as I do now. We were meant to be together. I believe that now more than ever. We will not end up like Walker and Liliya. We have righted a wrong...we have fixed fate. We are going to be together forever."

"Is there anything longer than that?" he asks, repeating Walker's words to Liliya.

"Just the afterlife," she replies, continuing the conversation from their past.

"What about the life after that...and the one after that...and the one after that?" He asks as the peppers kisses all over her skin. "I love you," he whispers as he hovers over her. "Let's make it right for Walker and Liliya. Starting tonight. In this life. In this time."

"For Walker and Liliya…and for us," she says, as they validate their pledge with a passionate kiss, leading up to the consummation of their relationship.

And somewhere in Heaven, two lost souls were finally reunited in eternity after being apart for over 60 years. They could finally rest in peace. Walker and Liliya finally got their happily ever after thanks to two young lovers who have their whole lives ahead of them. And thanks to Walker and Liliya, Wheeler and Linka will share a whole lifetime filled with their own 'happily ever after.'

* * *

The End

Hope you liked it!


End file.
